Roses in December
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: December is upon Tina and Mike.  The highs and the lows.  The cheer and the sorrow.  Follow Tina and Mike through December, their relationship and their family.  Holiday fic 2011
1. December 1st

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

* * *

><p>Eyes sparkling with glee, Tina Cohen-Chang dumped her armful of lacy black and red and green under-things onto her neatly made bed. She looked over her shoulder, paranoid, despite her locked and barricaded door, this was a private moment, for her alone. It was December First, a momentous day for Tina.<p>

It wasn't her birthday, or anyone's she knew. It was much more private, much more special. Tina was a person of habit—every year since before she can remember, it has been her own special tradition to eat one of last year's candy-canes on December First. It was a secret, a precious moment of happiness that Tina never shared with anyone...

Well, one person knew. Tina's next door neighbor, Jake was 20, and in his second year of college. Two years ago, in Tina's freshman year and Jake's last year of high school, the two had been close—closer than anyone suspected. Jake had always been sweet, he went to Dalton, couldn't carry a note, and was rather handy with his hands. That year Jake had given Tina the best Christmas gift of all time. He had given her four small little pegs and a thin, flat, board.

It had taken all of fifteen minutes for Jake to drag her to her room, and begin to rifle almost cheekily through her bras and underwear. Not exactly something Tina was happy about—although that didn't mean she wasn't grinning and laughing like a lovesick fool. And she was, at least as much as a 15 year old could be.

Tina and Jake had grown up together—but not in the "I saw you naked" kind of way. It was more of a playing house and jumping in leaves together way. The closeness they shared was solidified later in life. Tina was a near genius—though she always played it down, never liking to be the center of attention—except with Jake. Jake knew things about her that no one else did—he knew she never had a stutter, and she never bothered to fake it around him. Jake knew she loved to sing and dance at the tender age of four when she demanded that the seven year old boy be her prince in _Swan Lake_. Jake was the only one who knew about her love of candy-canes, not just for the sweet peppermint, but for the sentimentality of them. They represented a clean, fresh start. It was Jake who had given her the first of the December First candy-canes, at the age of three.

So it was understandable that Jake would be the one who created her hiding space. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Jake had smiled and talked happily with Tina as he glued the pegs in place before dropping in the board, creating a false bottom. Suffice to say it, that night at the annual neighborhood Christmas party, Jake and Tina kissed for the first time, but not the last, under a sprig of plastic mistletoe and peppermint drops. It was tradition now—for Tina and Jake to talk on December First, and for Tina to take her first lick of candy-cane with Jake on the phone—especially now that he was in college. This year was no different.

Nail file in hand, Tina dug into the small notch in the false bottom of her drawer, successfully popping the bottom up and revealing a stash of papers and photos and exactly one candy-cane, with a small note from Jake written on the ribbon tied around the crook.

* * *

><p>Taking a long, languorous lick from the striped candy, Tina let the smile spread across her face, eyes slipping closed. Candy-canes were…Indescribable. They were everything that winter meant for Tina: sweet, cool, spicy. They were just what Tina needed, what she always had.<p>

The ribbon with the December First message of love and friendship went back into the drawer and Tina reassembled her life—hiding her tradition and covering it with lace and silk.

* * *

><p>Smiling brightly, Tina hugged her boyfriend of just over a year and a half. Mike grinned and lightly picked up Tina and spun her around. Mike knew Tina well enough to know that she loved Christmas, loved December, loved the chill in the air and the scarves and gloves, and loved sharing body heat with him. That Mike could heartily agree with. He lived for the days where it was chilly, when it stormed, or there was just a brisk wind or an over-active air conditioner. He enjoyed immensely just wrapping Tina up in his arms, tucking her head under his Chin and molding his body around hers.<p>

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly when she kissed him sweetly, just a press of their lips together. Then he laughed outright as a suspiciously minty coolness fanned over his face. He had noticed it last Christmas—Tina was almost always found with a candy-cane during December. He had noticed that the First of December last year had also been accompanied by the minty sweetness on Tina's lips.

He wanted to know everything about Tina, wanted his curiosity sated. "How is it you manage to find candy-canes on the first day of December?"

She smiled that half-smile half-smirk that was distinctly Tina and swayed in place, "Secret."

He leaned down and whispered to her, "You can trust me."

Tina blushed lightly, before planting a cherry red kiss on his cheek, "Maybe."

His lower lip jutted out in a mockery of a pout, "Pretty please?"

"Will you go on a scavenger hunt with me," the petite girl asked a heavy note of mischief in her voice.

"Always," was his gravely, desperate response.

She spun, broad smile on her lips as she walked towards her first class of December. "I know," was the easy reply thrown over her shoulder as she sauntered away, leaving Mike to stare at the love of his life.

"_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet _

_I don't need to taste to believe"_

― _Owl City_


	2. December 2nd

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Thank you for the favorites/alerts, and for the few reviews. Just so you know, this fic will be updated every day this month until the 25th. It's a lot of work, so toss me any ideas or objects you'd like to show up. And please review.

* * *

><p>December Second dawned dark and cold. It started sitting in a car on "Date Night", well the very end of "Date Night".<p>

Mike Chang reached across the console of his car, threading his long fingers through his girlfriend's silky, multicolored hair. This week there was pale silver threaded through her ebony mane. Tina was sitting cross legged in the passenger seat, her bounty cradled in her lap.

"I can't believe you convinced the stock-boy to search the entire dock for one box of candy-canes," Mike grinned as he turned the heater up a click. "Although, it was kind of sexy to watch."

Tina tipped her head to look at Mike. His eyes were crinkled at the corners because of the ear-splitting grin he was wearing. "Thank you, Mr. Chang."

Mike stopped at a stoplight, turning slightly in his seat, "No, thank _you_, Ms. Cohen-Chang."  
>Tina giggled and shredded the wrapper on her second candy-cane of the season. "You want a lick?"<p>

Mike stepped on the gas, biting the corner of his lower lip and inhaling deeply. "Oh I want something."

Tina grinned to herself as she pushed her candy to the floor, all except for the candy-cane in tucked between her plump lips. Twisting in her seat, Tina leaned over and planted a feather-kiss on Mike's jaw, just below his ear.

Mike's hand drifted from the nape of her neck down, to her lower back. He could smell her spicy peppermint breath again as it invaded his senses, complimenting the warm vanilla scent that was just Tina. He loved her scent—loved it to the point where he purposefully made sure that Tina wore his clothing frequently. Tank-top, t-shirt, sweater, sweatshirt, sweatpants, and letterman jacket…hell during movie night he turned the fan up and dragged the blankets from his bed down for her to cuddle under. It wasn't Mike's fault that when Tina wasn't with him he missed her miserably.

If her scent was distracting, then her silky, slightly moist, lips trailing down his neck and nipping at his pulse were entirely enthralling, impossible to pull away from. If he didn't have to have Tina home at precisely half past midnight, Mike would have pulled into an empty parking lot and kissed her senselessly.

As it was, Mike was pushing the speed limit so he could park on the street outside Tina's house and hold her for a few more precious moments before they had to separate.

Swallowing sharply Mike spoke, "So, your tradition started when you were little?" His voice cracked a little from the tension and control he was attempting to assert over himself.

"Mmhm," Tina purred against his Adam's apple.

He swallowed again, the fingers of his left hand digging into the steering wheel. "And your hiding spot, your neighbor made it for you?"

She purred her agreement again, "Jake, he's on a Frat Camp-out this week, so we didn't get to talk like usual."

Mike wouldn't say he was jealous—okay he didn't exactly like Jake. They'd met once, at a summer block-party. He was nice enough, and Mike wasn't a jealous man by nature, but Tina brought it out in him.

"Oh," was the controlled response.

Tina sat back, twining her fingers with Mike's. "Yeah I was kind of upset when I found out, tradition, and all that. But, this gorgeous guy, I can't really remember his name, he cheered me up by driving me all over Lima to find candy-canes."

"Oh," Mike asked again, but this time his heart was much lighter.

Tina sighed prettily, her lower lip pouting and her eyelashes fluttering innocently, "He's really handsome, and sweet, and just plain sexy."

Mike pulled up outside Tina's dark house. He pulled the key out of the ignition and turned on Tina, "I guess I should stick to you twenty-four-seven. I'm a very jealous man, Tina, who knows what I'll do if there's another man in your life."

Kissing Mike firmly on the lips, pressing her body against his as much as the car allowed. After a moment or two of steamy kisses and hot breath against bare clammy skin, Tina pulled away with a soft pant.

"I guess I should tell you it's Puck then. It's his Mohawk, it just drives me wild," Tina shivered against Mike.

Reclaiming her abused lips, Mike tilted her head back, deepening the kiss. Pulling back Mike caressed Tina's neck, "I'll kill him," he whispered against her lips—not all serious.

Tina giggled as her head lolled against her shoulder, "Mm, maybe it's the bad-boy thing because all of a sudden Puck is the last thing on my mind."

Mike grinned against her lips, nipping lightly in joy, as Tina's tiny, nimble hands slid beneath his v-neck button up sweater. An errant thought struck him, it was a recurring thought. An erotic, arousing thought. One that involved Tina in nothing but one of his sweaters, seemingly exposing miles of pale, creamy, soft flesh…

His fantasy was cut off as his two minute warning alarm rang sharply through the warm, sweetness of the car. Mike moaned in disappointment, Tina sighed. Pressing one last soft kiss to her lips, Mike jumped out of the car and skipped over to the passenger side. Mike's mother had raised him to be a gentleman. So no matter how cold or unpleasant the weather was, Mike always opened the door for Tina, he held her around the waist, always ready to support her.

They whispered soft goodbyes at the door before Tina slipped inside the dark house, Mike promising to pick her up in the morning for school.

* * *

><p>Tina snuggled back into the seat of the car, once again thankful for the seat warmers in Mike's car. And even more thankful that Mike was the sweetest guy in the world and turned the passenger side seat warmer on when he left his house.<p>

Moaning in pure pleasure Tina blinked sleepily at Mike and slid one gloved hand over to his neck and rubbed tiny circles against his skin. "I love you, Mike."

"Love you too, Tina," Mike snickered softly. This was a habit, Mike would do something he was taught to do for a girl, and Tina would be utterly surprised and thankful. Even after the "honeymoon" period of their relationship Mike was still courteous and sweet. He never stopped being attentive, even when there was a football game on. Especially then. Thanksgiving had been filled with laughter, and Mike rough-housing with Tina, wrapping his arms around her and wrestling her to the ground playfully. He claimed he was teaching her all of his patented football moves, Tina let him have his charade. She thought it was adorable when he played sly and sneaky—it was sexy.

* * *

><p>Mike leaned against Puck's gym locker, frowning as the teen in question sauntered over to him, "What's up Chang," he asked with the signature head nod.<p>

Straightening up, Mike cleared his throat and leaned in, lowering his voice, "I have to kill you."

Puck sniffed, "Cool." Stripping his shirt off, Puck paused, brows raising,  
>Wait, why?"<p>

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Mike responded, slipping his hands into his pocket and walking away with a little skip in his step.

However, before he could leave the locker-room, he heard Puck's chill response, "Seems fair."

* * *

><p>Tina glanced across the choir room at Mike as her fingers danced along the piano keys. They shared a smile and Mike gave her a little wink. Tina's cheeks reddened a little and she looked down at the keys, she knew exactly what Mike was thinking about. A certain moment where Mike had laid Tina across the lid of the grand piano and kissed her senseless, and then some, Mike was very good with his hands, and his lips, and his tongue.<p>

"You have any idea why your boyfriend is going to kill me," Puck asked breaking Tina from her memory, his chin resting on Tina's shoulder.

Tina smiled softly, barely hiding the smirk, "No idea, Puck, sorry."

_"People don't notice whether it's winter or summer when they're happy."_

_-AntonChekhov_


	3. December 3rd

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Sorry this is late, I was seriously passed out this weekend.

* * *

><p>Shivering in the cool morning breeze, Mike Chang knocked four times on the ivory white door of the Cohen-Chang's home. It wasn't that the temperature was actually cold, it was the bracing wind that had been blowing across Ohio for several hours. There had been reports across the nation of snowfall, but Lima, Ohio had seen exactly zip of the flaky wet wonder.<p>

That left Mike in a rather odd mood. He loved the snow almost as much as Tina loved candy-canes. It was just a fact of life. He loved rolling around in it, Snow-football matches, sledding, hot cocoa, fires and bonfires, snowball fights, and building forts with his little cousins.

For Mike the Winter Season didn't actually start until the first fall of snow. He hated being faced with the nip of cold air and green grass. It was just wrong. Like chamomile tea without lemon or glee without Tina. Hell, it was like picturing tomorrow without Tina at the forefront.

A warm rush of air hit Mike and he couldn't help but smile at his girl, his Tina. She stood before him in a white tank top, her Asian Camp shorts, and thigh-high purple socks. It was something he had learned about Tina on their second official date—she loved slipping and sliding across any surface in just her socked feet. Even if it was impossible, improbable, Tina would try. And often enough, Mike had to be there to catch her.

Before he even managed to take two steps into the house Tina was wrapped around him. "Did you bring your chemistry stuff," she asked softly.

"Yep," Mike answered with a chirp. "I don't know how you did it, you must be a Goddess."

Tina grinned, soft pink lips curving into a smile, eyes fluttering closed, "Let's just say that I'm a bit of an evil genius."

Mike laced his fingers behind Tina's back, "I know you're wildly smart, but I still want to know how you convinced my father to let you be my chemistry tutor?"

The petite Asian girl shrugged prettily, "All I had to do was show him my chemistry work for the last three years, it doesn't hurt that I'm in the advanced chem class with you. Oh, and he actually likes me," Tina smirked.

Backing Tina further into the house, Mike shut the door behind him with his foot. Tina managed to amaze him every single day. And with every day he fell more and more in love with her. She was quickly becoming the very center of his world, it was she who picked him up and kept him safe when he was down. It was she who made him smile even after the blowout with his father. It was Tina who went and talked to his father, it was Tina who gave a well reasoned argument to give Mike a chance at his dreams. It was Tina that made sure that Mike Chang Sr. saw his son perform for the first time.

"I can understand why," Mike grinned against Tina's neck as he lifted her up and spun her around before setting her down. "So, chemistry?"

"Yep, I got some practice exams from one of the chem teachers at the college," Tina told him easily.

Mike had to ask, "how did you manage that?"

"I know a guy," she bit her lower lip, "okay, actually I get partnered with him every once in a while during ballroom dancing class. We bonded, made a game of naming the elements during the dance."

"Should I be jealous," Mike asked semi-seriously.

"Only if you're threatened by quadragenarians," Tina giggled. "He's taking the class so he can impress his wife for their 20th anniversary in two months."

Mike nodded as he dropped onto the crisp, firm, white sofa, "You ever think about that?"

"What," Tina asked as she flopped down next to him, laying her head in his lap.

"Us, where we'll be in 20 years?"

"Sometimes," Tina answered noncommittally. "Why?"

Mike shrugged, his thoughtful frown immediately replaced by a grin, "I dunno, I guess the weather is just making me sappy."

"Liar," Tina cursed him softly, almost laughingly. "Okay, so today we'll start with a quiz, then we'll do homework, and then some flashcards. Cool?"

"Do we get a lunch break Ma'am," Mike asked smartly.

Tina snorted softly, "And detention too, if you're not careful."

"What," Mike asked indignantly, well at least it would have been indignant if he wasn't choking back the laughter. "I'm a growing man. I need at least five meals a day!"

* * *

><p>Tina stirred the pot on the stove, egg soup, one of Mike's favorites. "Okay, how would you test for carbon dioxide?"<p>

Mike tilted his head back as he sat on the counter beside the stove, "…Lime water?"

"Are you asking or telling," Tina asked as she dropped a pinch of salt into the soup.

"Telling."

"Good," rotating the pale yellow liquid with the spoon, Tina pursed her lips, "Fick's Second Law?"

"The rate of change of concentration in a volume element of a membrane, within the diffusional field…is…uh…proportional to the rate of change of concentration gradient at that point in the field!"

"Excellent!" Tina grinned and lifted her mixing spoon up to Mike's lips, "taste."

Mike sipped from the spoon, loving the way the slightly tangy soup warmed his throat and stomach. "Yummy!"

The chuckle came out without permission as Tina retrieved the toast from the oven, "What are you five?"

Mike pouted, kicking his legs against the cabinets, "Yep. Now feed me, or else!"

"You are ridiculous," Tina rolled her eyes.

"But you love it," Mike grinned boyishly, teeth glinting happily.

"Well," Tina hedged, "I don't know if I love five year olds, but I love you."

Mike stuck his tongue out, as it was the only thing he could really do without Tina refusing to feed him.

* * *

><p>Setting his bowl on the coffee table, Mike sighed happily, "I love your cooking."<p>

"Thanks, Mike," Tina blushed.

He scooted across the couch towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I like this," he whispered into her hair, pressing kisses against her shoulder and neck.

"Oh?"

"Doing domestic stuff, cooking, eating, washing dishes," Mike trailed off as he attached his lips to Tina's earlobe.

"If that's the case," Tina moaned a little, "then do you want to help me with my laundry later?"

Books forgotten, Mike pushed Tina onto her back, propping himself up over her. "Mm, your dirty laundry, I could get into that. If I get to help you out of your dirty clothes…"

Once again Tina's eyes rolled even as her hands slid up under Mike's shirt, "boys."

* * *

><p>After the quick break, where Mike had managed to distract Tina enough to make her forget about her duty to tutor Mike in chemistry, Tina straightened her clothes and made Mike go over and over the formulas until they were ingrained in his head. Of course it didn't hurt that Tina had decided that Mike deserved rewards for consistently correct answers. She reasoned that a kiss would help him remember the answer. So far it was working. Monday, after all would be the test, the first quiz since Tina had started tutoring him.<p>

Mike closed his book with a final thud, "Okay, no more studying. If I have to learn anything else my brain might stop working."

"Drama-queen," Tina snickered softly. "Good work today, Mike. You are going to ace this quiz!"

"I hope so," Mike nodded, a slight terror entering his eyes. He didn't want to let Tina down, or his father.

"You will," Tina reaffirmed. "Mike, I believe in you."

"I love you Tina," Mike whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Me too, Mike."

"_Christmas is cold, and warmth,__  
><em>_Forgiveness, and tender smiles;__  
><em>_A handclasp firm, a letter flying__  
><em>_Across the snowy miles."_

_-Lynda Schlomann_

* * *

><p>AN: Please please review. This is a lot of work for me to put this out everyday especially with the end of the semester up on me and multiple final papers to write. So take two minutes and jot down a note—have a little holiday spirit.


	4. December 4th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End. Or the Rolling Stones song Jumpin Jack Flash—thank you Mick and Keith.

A/N: Back on track. 4 down 21 to go.

* * *

><p>Tina pulled into the parking lot of one of the few upscale restaurants in Lima. It was Sunday, which meant brunch with Mike and his Mom. Tina and Mike had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Especially concerning their respective families. It took them both some time to adjust to having to share each other. Although now it wasn't so much of a task. Tina had grown fond of hearing Mike's mother talk about all of the adorable things that Mike had done as a child, and even as a teen. Mike didn't exactly enjoy that portion of their Sundays. He did however enjoy that his mother seemed to really love Tina. Tina was actually the first girl that Mike's parent's had approved of, actually encouraged Mike to spend time with her. Which, at first, freaked Mike out, but now he just counted his blessings.<p>

Straightening her charcoal gray empire-waist day dress and buttoning her black pea coat, Tina locked her little 2-seater Honda and skipped up onto the curb, careful to miss the puddle with her suede high heels. As soon as Tina stepped into the warm restaurant she spotted Mike and his mother in their usual booth. It was in the far corner by the fireplace and a large window that looked out onto a little courtyard. Mike waved slightly from across the room and Tina weaved her way expertly between tables.

"Hi," Tina chirped.

"Hello, Tina," Mike chirped right back, getting to his feet and helping Tina into her seat. Giving her a quick peck on the lips before seating himself, "I got you some hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream."

"Thank you," Tina murmured as she shucked her sweater and brushed her hair back over her shoulders. "How are you Julia?"

Julia grinned at Tina, "I'm wonderful, and how are you sweetheart?"

"Brilliant," Tina replied. "The weather channel said we might get snow this week!"

Mike gave a little whoop of joy, "I can't wait until the pond out back starts freezing, then we can go ice skating again, Tina!"

"Mike," Tina pouted. "You promised that this year you wouldn't do anything stupid like last year."

Julia snickered, remembering when Tina had come inside with her son holding a ball of packed snow to the back of his head. Mike had attempted to try a dance move on ice, only he'd managed to slip and crack his head nice and good against the barely frozen ice. It had been a nice lump, but luckily, that was all.

Mike scowled at his mother and girlfriend. This was one of those things that Mike didn't like about brunch. His mother and Tina had become friends and now they ganged up on him.

"Hey," Mike yelped, "watch it, or else I'll get you on ice skates too, Mom!"

Tina sighed and took a sip of her cocoa, Mike always knew exactly how she liked it—with just a dash of peppermint and a whole load of whipped cream. "You know, Julia, he's really persuasive. That's how he convinced me that I should take modern dance lessons with him at the Y."

Mike rolled his eyes, "No, Mom, Tina is the persuasive one. She's the one that convinced me to try out for the play—and then she convinced me to go through with the audition."

Julia snickered, as much as Mike tried to deny it, he was very much like his father. Mike Chang Sr. was a loving husband and father. All he had ever wanted was the best for his family, for Mike. It was why he always pushed so hard, sometimes too hard. But watching Mike with Tina made her smile. This was the smiling and happy boy that she had raised to do the right thing no matter what—Tina was bringing Mike and his father back from the edge of a precipice.

It had been a surprise when an hour before the second night of the musical Tina had shown up on her doorstep, asking to speak with Mike Sr., Julia had invited her in hesitantly, not sure what to think. But after a mere twenty minutes in the study, Julia pacing in the kitchen, Tina came out with a huge smile on her face, Mike following, a much smaller smile on his. Tina had hugged her goodbye, and left the house. Julia's husband had taken the stairs two at a time, and reappeared in the kitchen ten minutes later clad in a fresh suit.

That night had been the turning point. Father and son and finally laid all of the cards on the table. Not to say that the argument was laid to rest, but an agreement was reached. Tina would tutor Mike so long as his grades improved, and Mike could go to an arts college so long as it also had a strong law program. Mike and Mike had finally had the talk about providing for a family. Mike Jr. after a good hour chat had agreed that he needed a backup plan—because he wanted to have a family, and he wanted to care for them. Mike Sr. had been ecstatic, digging his teeth into hunting for the best school.

Julia had only been able to smile as Mike had asked his father if he wanted to play tennis on the weekend, sometime. Mike was a special boy, he danced with his mother, played tennis with his father, and babysat his cousins. He deserved someone who would appreciate every aspect of him, and it seemed that Tina was that someone.

* * *

><p>Tina leaned against Mike as they left brunch, waving one last time at Mike's mom.<p>

"So," Tina asked as she leaned her head against Mike's shoulder, "what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking about going to see my dad. He said he was going to get in a little tennis practice this afternoon," Mike suggested.

"Ooh," Tina giggled. "Mike vs. Mike. I could watch that."

Mike grinned and pecked Tina on the cheek as she unlocked her car.

* * *

><p>On the drive to the country club, Tina hummed along to the radio, every few moments breathing a couple of the lines from the song. Mike tapped his foot to the beat as he leaned forward and turned up the radio and started to sing along, crooning with an old Rolling Stones song.<p>

"I was schooled with a strap right across my back, but it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas! But it's all right, I'm jumpin' jack flash," Mike sang to Tina as she grooved to his voice.

Singing in the car with Tina was something special for Mike. Because it wasn't for anyone but her and him. Sometimes when he fell asleep at night after a day with Tina where they sang together, Mike would think about the past, about how is mother had always sung him to sleep when he was little. He thought about what it would be like to have kids with Tina, and he wanted to sing his kids to sleep too, with Tina.

Sometimes it amazed Mike how everything seemed to come back to Tina.

"_Christmas is a day of meaning and traditions, a special day spent in the warm circle of family and friends."_

_-Margaret Thatcher_

* * *

><p>AN: Please Please review. Have some holiday spirit and give the gift of a review. Mike/Tina is a pairing very close to my heart and this story is my gift to you all this year. So please drop a note filled with love or giggles, or even plot bunnies :)


	5. December 5th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Heading into my last week of classes before finals week/the weekend of writing final papers.

* * *

><p>Will walked into the choir room Monday morning, ready for Glee. The kids were already there. Most of them were decked out festively, not caring that it was only day five of December. Last year had been troublesome, especially with Sue's chaos. This year, Will hoped, would be much less psychotic. Less drama-filled. Of course, Glee without drama was almost impossible.<p>

Smiling, Will set down the large Tupperware bin, "Alright guys, _and_ girls, it is December! So we need to decorate!"

Rachel jumped out of her chair, bouncing with all too much pep. Finn sunk down in his seat. He wasn't quite into the Christmas spirit yet, especially since Rachel had started to follow him around with a sprig of mistletoe. He loved her, but sometimes too much was too much—Rachel just didn't get that.

Rachel swayed on her toes, hands locked behind her back, "I nominate Finn and Mike and Puck to do the manual labor. I will, of course, spearhead the design. Kurt will be my second in command, and the rest of you should…not get in my way!"

Will sighed, so much for drama-free. "Actually," Will dragged out the word, "I've decided that everyone will pair off and get a section of the room."

Tina leaned over in her chair and grabbed Mike's hand, "Partner?"

"Partner," Mike agreed happily.

As the others squabbled over partners, Mr. Schue began to dole out assignments. "Mike, Tina: piano!"

Mike stood and helped Tina to her feet, "So lights?"

"Yep," Tina chirped. "I wonder if Mr. Schue put the faux candles in the box. Wouldn't they just be so gorgeous?"

Mike grinned as he opened the lid to the box and pulled out a string of white Christmas lights and eight of the battery powered "candles". "I could see that. It makes me think of all those old movies where the woman wears a long, slinky dress, and she sits on the piano and sings to the pianist all sexy," Mike purred in her ear as he sat their decorations onto the grand piano.

Tina couldn't help the smile, her cheeks lifting and reddening, "You're going to get me into trouble."

"Detention," Mike smirked as he asked her lowly. "Have you been naughty Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

Tina yelped softly and jumped as the flat of Mike's hand came in contact with her bottom. "Mike!"

It was lucky for his sake that they both stood behind the piano, their backs to the wall. If anyone had seen, Tina probably would have killed him for "spanking" her in public. As it was, Mike was in for quite a bit of sucking up, not that he really minded—Tina's idea of a punishment was usually doing a little role-playing—which Mike hardly ever disliked, except for the one time he had really ticked Tina off and she had decided that Mike had to pretend to be Huang Xiaoming. Tina had always had a serious crush on the singer-actor. Mike had gone along with, but he hadn't liked it until she'd given up trying to enforce the game.

Back in reality, Mike leaned down and pecked Tina on the cheek, attempting to maintain as innocent a smile as he could.

Tina glared lightly at him, but she could never actually stay mad for long. It was just too much work, especially when Mike was attempting to act innocent, cute, or evil. It was just impossible.

"So," Tina started, "I'll hold the lights, and you secure them?"

"Sure," Mike agreed and picked up some of the hooks the clamps that would secure the lights and knelt down so he could start stringing the lights around the piano.

* * *

><p>With the room decorated, Tina sat the piano bench, the fake candles sitting just behind the sheet music prop glowing softly. Her fingers danced across the keys, tapping slightly letting out slow, soft, tinkling music to flow forth.<p>

The rest of the room had come together quickly enough, and there was almost zero uniformity. Clapping slowly, Mr. Schue gravitated towards the lights.

"Okay, Gang," he smiled happily. "Nice work today, now let's see it!"

The lights were flipped off, and the Christmas lights on.

Mike looked at Tina, her face reflecting the lights in the room. Her brown eyes glittering brightly.

"Okay, now remember we have practice after school. Now everyone get out of here," Mr. Schue smiled and chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Tina put her arms around Mike's shoulders. She smiled at him before speaking slowly, "Okay, now repeat after me: I will ace this quiz and prove to my father that I am kick-ass!"<p>

Mike nodded and rested his forehead against Tina's, "I will ace this quiz and prove to my father that I am kick-ass!"

"Good," Tina gave him a soft, long kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go in there and do this, Babe!"

Taking a deep breath, Mike marched in to face his fate. He had to ace this quiz. For his sake, for Tina's sake, for his parents' sake.

* * *

><p>Tina sat beside Mike at after-school practice for glee. Mr. Schue was rambling about the true meaning of Christmas, of the winter holidays: giving back. Which of course led to Schue's assignment for the holidays, the Glee Club would be doing a Christmas show at the Veteran's Hospital in Lima. The assignment for the week was to come up with holiday songs to sing—and not just the boring Christmas songs.<p>

Mike and Tina weren't exactly paying attention. They were living in a state of suspense. Tina had asked their chemistry teacher Mr. Kelly if he could grade Mike's quiz before the end of the day. He'd agreed, Tina and Mike were his two best students, and he had heard about the intense pressure that Mr. Chang put on his son. So Mike and Tina were just surviving until they got out of Glee and got the results.

* * *

><p>Mike's hand shook as he took the face down quiz from a straight-faced Mr. Kelly. He clutched Tina's hand like Ishmael clutched the coffin-life-preserver—desperately. He smiled tightly in thanks as he turned towards Tina and flipped the paper over.<p>

His quavering frown flipped into a looking-at-the-sun blinding smile.

There emblazoned on the page was a large red "25/25". The quiz was forgotten as Mike wrapped his arms around Tina and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. Tina looked down at Mike, her fingers clutching at Mike's shoulder. Laughing she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, ignoring the fact that his face was pressed against her chest.

"I'm so proud of you," Tina told him softly.

* * *

><p>Mike tapped the steering wheel excitedly. He couldn't wait to get home and talk to his father. This was proof that he could do well in school while having extracurricular activities. Proof that Tina wasn't a distraction.<p>

When he finally pulled into his driveway, Mike barely remembered to pull the keys from the engine before he was in the house. To Tina's amusement, he had totally forgotten her, and to close the garage door, and to hang up his coat. It was the five-year-old issue all over again. But once again, Tina couldn't help but smile at the adorable behavior of an excited Mike Chang.

"Dad," Tina could hear Mike calling as he loped towards his father's study.

Tina followed at a quick walk, picking up after Mike as she went. She arrived at the open door to the study, Mike proudly displaying his quiz to his father.

"Good work, Mike," Mike Chang Sr. smiled, honestly pleased. "I'm glad to see that Tina came through. So your probation is lifted, you can have your Wednesday nights back."

Mike whooped and turned around, once again lifting Tina up and spinning her. Mike's father chuckled lightly at his son's antics.

"Okay you too, go work on homework, your mother is making steak and mashed potatoes tonight as a reward for good work," the older man grinned.

Mike frowned, but it was Tina who spoke, "You never had any doubts that he'd ace it, did you?"

"No," Mike Sr. chuckled, "I didn't, Tina. You're a very good influence on my son. I knew you would help him."

Tina blushed and darted out of Mike's arms, pressing a light kiss to Mike's father's cheek. "Sometimes I just don't know which of you I'm more in love with," Tina joked, giggling lightly, being her ever charming self.

Both Mike's exchanged a glance before joining in with Tina's laughter.

"_Christmas is not in tinsel and lights and outward show.__  
><em>_The secret lies in an inner glow.__  
><em>_It's lighting a fire inside the heart.__  
><em>_Good will and joy a vital part.__  
><em>_It's higher thought and a greater plan.__  
><em>_It's glorious dream in the soul of man."_

_-Wilfred A. Peterson_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to my few reviewers, and please keep on reviewing. Happy Holidays.


	6. December 6th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Heading into my last week of classes before finals week/the weekend of writing final papers.

* * *

><p>Tuesday found Tina laid back on the tables in the history classroom. Mike was busy with football practice so Artie and Tina were alone for their Academic Decathlon Team. They had a meet on Saturday which meant that Tuesday and Thursday were devoted to practicing questions. Mike would be by after football practice.<p>

"So," Artie grinned, "tired of Rachel's glitter fest yet?"

"Yes," Tina grumbled. "I found like a pound of it in Finn's hair during home-room. I'm starting to think Rachel dumped it on him. He didn't even know how the hell it got there."

"Isn't she suspended," Artie asked.

"Yeah, but she's allowed on campus to get homework."

"She's like a creeper, or a stalker. You know," Artie asked.

Tina nodded, "I know, she popped up right as Mike and I got out of the car earlier…"

* * *

><p><em>Mike jogged around the car to help Tina out of the car, and as soon as he helped her up, he jumped, nearly pinning Tina to the car.<em>

_The cause? Rachel's voice, "Hi!"_

"_Hey," Tina asked slowly._

"_Tina," Rachel inhaled loudly, "Mike, my dads let me off the chain once a week. I think you, me, Finn, and Mike should double date."_

_This time Mike did press Tina against the car, utterly terrified. He'd faced a lot of stuff, his father practically disowning him, the audition for the musical, but Rachel threatening a double date was terrifying—horrifying. So it wasn't exactly his fault that he was burying himself into the one person who could and would protect him. Tina had gone to bat for him with his dad, the scariest person that Mike knew—besides Rachel._

_Tina stood on her tiptoes, looking over Mike's shoulders as he buried his face against her neck. "That would be nice, but Mike and I are both very busy with studying. We barely have time to ourselves. Maybe this summer," Tina lied politely, she and Mike were slated for Asian Camp before Mike headed off to College._

"_Oh," Rachel's smile fell a bit, but it was soon bolstered. "Maybe a movie night? I'm just desperate to hang out with another couple! And Kurt and Blaine are just awkward because Kurt and Finn are brothers…You know?"_

"_No, actually," Tina frowned. "Anyway, Mike and I have to go—we're going to be late. Bye Rachel."_

_Tina expertly extricated herself and Mike from the situation. Tugging him along eagerly as she headed for the safety of the school building._

* * *

><p>While Tina had been reminiscing Mike had sauntered into the room and pulled up a chair at the table. Slowly, gently, Mike dropped his head so that his chin rested on Tina's lower stomach. He could feel her muscles flex as she breathed, tightened with restrained laughter.<p>

"Mike," came her soft, controlled voice. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about napping," Mike breathed. She laughed again he grinned.

"What," Tina asked, moving to sit up, but Mike settled a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, 'm sleeping."

"Okay," Artie laughed. "Break it up. We have to do some lightning rounds with Mike.

* * *

><p>Mike drove across Lima towards the tree lot he'd promised to meet his parents at. Tina, was of course, invited. And she was practically bouncing on the ceiling she was so excited. She couldn't wait to help pick out the Christmas tree. She hadn't gone with last year, but she knew Mike's mom did every holiday big. They always got a gigantic tree and garland and ornaments and eggnog. Tina loved Mike's family—especially his Mom.<p>

Mike hadn't even managed to turn the car off before Tina had bolted. He chuckled to himself. This wasn't unexpected. What was, however, was when Mike's father wrapped the young woman in a hug. Smiling at Tina's excitability. His Mom was giggling behind one hand.

"Nice of you to join us, Mike," his mother smiled. "Tina's texted me about six times since you left school."

Tina bounced on her heels, "It's not my fault. Mike was dragging his heels, literally. I think he was doing it just to torture me. Can you ground him?"

Mike Sr. chuckled, "If that would make you happy, Dear."

"Mm," Tina pouted. "I'll get back to you on that."

Mike yelped playfully, "Mom, stop them!"

Julia held her hands up, "What makes you think I can do anything?"

Mike shrugged, "Because."

"Real eloquent, Mike," Tina smiled up at the tall man. "Besides, I'm only joking, mostly."

Tina raced down the aisles, Mike trailing behind as she inspected Christmas trees. Mike's parents had decided that Mike and Tina could pick out the tree this year while they sat back and watched. Mike was mostly just following Tina's lead, amazed, not for the first time, at just how quick Tina was in heels and a dress.

"Tina," Mike called as she turned down another aisle. He followed her, and had to stop short as Tina was finally stationary. She was staring up at a large tree. She glanced back over her shoulder at Mike.

He rotated a step to stand behind her, wrapping his arms under her chest. "It's perfect!" Tina always knew just what to pick—she always seemed to do the right thing.

"Great, I already texted your Mom the aisle number," Tina grinned.

"Of course you did," Mike nuzzled her ear.

Julia's laughter broke them apart, "Is this the tree?"

"Yep," Mike and Tina answered together.

"I like it," Julia grinned at her son and his girlfriend. "Tina chose, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed readily.

Mike Sr. walked up behind his wife, "Your mother was the same way our first Christmas after we married. I was helpless to stop her."

Mike grinned, "Yeah? I think I know how you feel?"

"But you don't mind, do you," Mike Sr. asked his son.

An enthused head shake was all the answer needed.

* * *

><p>Tina flopped back on Mike's bed. His room was shockingly clean for a teenage boy. Tina rolled and buried her nose in the comforter. "God, I love your bed."<p>

Mike crawled onto his bed beside Tina, "I love you in my bed."

"Not happening," Tina snorted.

"Because my parents are downstairs?"

"No, Tina snuggled into his side, "because the tree is going to be delivered in an hour and your mom is making garlic bread."

Mike pouted, "Not even a kiss?"

Tina pecked his lips but jumped back immediately after, "Uh-uh, I know what 'just a kiss' turns into, Mister."

Mike didn't care. As long as Tina was with him, he could care less, not saying he wouldn't prefer to wrap himself around her and kiss her senseless…

"_The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other."_

_-Burton Hillis_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!


	7. December 7th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Wrote this instead of one of my papers.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang wolfed down his dinner, swallowing chunks of carrot without chewing.<p>

"Mike," Julia smiled at her son, "slow down, Tina won't be here for another 30 minutes. You're dinner isn't going to run away from you."

"I know," Mike muttered sheepishly, he was always anxious when waiting for Tina.

His father set down the newspaper, "So what are you and Tina planning to do tonight?"

"We're helping decorate with mom," Mike replied. "Then a movie, Tina keeps trying to get me to watch _Casablanca_."

"Oh," Julia cooed, "I have always loved that film. You're father took me to see it when we were dating."

Mike quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Yes," Mike Sr. smirked, "contrary to what you might think, Mike, I am very good at wooing."

"Wooing," Mike mouthed to his mother.

Julia giggled behind her napkin, "Alright boys, no fighting."  
>Mike passed the bread to his father before he cut himself another piece of steak. Mike Sr. winked at his son, "Of course, we'll play nice, Dear."<p>

"Right," the younger of the men agreed. "So do you guys want to join us for movie night?"

Julia opened her mouth to speak, but her husband jumped in. "You don't need us chaperoning you, Mike. And, every time your mother watches _Casablanca_ she cries."

"I do not," Julia scoffed.

Twin stares fixed the lady of the house in her seat, "…alright, that's enough. Now that you're getting along just fine you can stop ganging up on me."

Mike and Mike Sr. chuckled. This was how it was supposed to be, warmth, bonding.

* * *

><p>Tina giggled as Mike spun her around the foyer. Both in their socks, Mike and Tina danced to Christmas music. Spinning and swaying and dipping. Mike grinned as Tina giggled against him.<p>

"Can we stay like this forever," Mike asked as he slid along the floor pulling Tina with him.

"Mm," Tina sighed. "I suppose, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with pretending you didn't promise you would go shoe shopping with me on Sunday afternoon."

Mike let out a long breath, "I'm not pretending, I'm just hoping we can do more than just shoe shopping."

"Mike," Tina cautioned him, "your mother is dragging boxes from the attic. If you don't want her to ban you from having fun, or me to stop doing that thing, with your ties, you should go help, and I'll think about giving you a little show Sunday."

"I'm helping," Mike replied immediately.

"Good," Tina agreed. "I'm going to start working on the garland, well at least untangling it."

* * *

><p>Tina had soon found her skirt to be too cumbersome for her activities so she had commandeered a pair of Mike's sweatpants. She'd had to roll them up a few dozen times and she'd cinched them as tight as she could. Mike of course hadn't minded. He'd practically made Tina try on every single pair, just to see which would fit the best, his excuse. Actually he just enjoyed watching Tina parade around in pants that hung off her hips. Exposing creamy skin, soft, warm delicious…<p>

Mike had to shake himself as Tina pulled another length of garland into his hand. He licked his lips unconsciously as he started following Tina around the tree. She was stepping from chair to chair as she strung garland around the tree. The upper half had required a ladder and Mike clinging to Tina's waist to prevent any accidents. Of course that was perhaps one of the more dangerous things to do.

Putting his hands on Tina was a ridiculously distracting. Impossibly so.

"Mike," Tina asked. "You okay? You need a break?"

Mike shook his head, stepping towards Tina, the garland slackening. "Fine, almost done, and then time for a cocoa break?"

"Yes," Tina answered, bending down and pressing her lips to Mike's. She could feel him grinning against her lips.

"How do you manage to always taste like peppermint," Mike whispered.

Tina pulled back, her head tilting to the side, "Secret."

"I can get it out of you," Mike told her, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be a lot of work, but I can do it?"

Tina rolled her eyes and pulled out of Mike's arms, stepping backwards onto the next chair in the ring. "Not that easy, Mister."

Mike's mouth dropped open and stayed open, as Tina lapped the large tree quickly but still miraculously neatly. "Done," she chirped.

She tucked the end of the silver garland out of sight. Smiling up at the tree Tina couldn't help but feel warm inside.

* * *

><p>Curled on the couch, Mike pulled Tina closer, her body cradled between his legs. The lights were low and a large, warm, blanket was wrapped around Tina and Mike, hot cocoa set to the side. The film playing and the newly put on white lights glowing on the tree, it was finally looking more and more like the holidays. All that was needed now was snow. White flaky snow.<p>

"You know," Mike whispered and squeezed her a little tighter, "I think maybe the only reason you like this movie so much is because of Humphrey."

"No," Tina denied. "Okay maybe a little, but it's not my fault he's so tall-dark-and-sexy."

"Oh," Mike pouted, tilting Tina so that she was looking up at him. "And what am I?"

"You are what," Tina asked sweetly, blinking up at him, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth.

"And this time, you're the one that's in trouble," Mike leaned down and kissed Tina's jaw, playing at her pulse and nipping at the soft skin of her neck.

"Trouble," Tina inhaled sharply at the feel of his tongue, wriggling down, trying both to escape and expose more of her neck to Mike. "I'm not sure if I believe you?"

"Oh you should," Mike breathed hotly across Tina's damp pulse-point. "You're being very, very naughty."

A large hand crept under Tina's shirt, ghosting along her firm flesh, raising goose bumps even under the warm blanket. Tina's own hand slid up Mike's chest, curled around his neck and tugged him down while she lifted herself up.

She forced her lips on to his, "God you taste delicious," she panted.

Mike smiled and lifted Tina up, sliding her body so that she lay half beneath him.

"You taste better," Mike nuzzled her neck, "now, if you want another kiss, you'll answer my original question, what am I?"

Tina whimpered and arched her back, trying to reach up to Mike. He kept her pinned down, teasing her and ghosting across sensitive flesh.

After a long moment, Tina finally moaned in annoyance, "You're tall-dark-and-sexier!"

Mike grinned happily, a tinge of a smirk lacing his eyes. He didn't bother saying anything more, just claimed her lips and released her arms from his grip. The movie was long forgotten as was the, now cold, hot chocolate.

"_My idea of Christmas, whether old-fashioned or modern, is very simple: loving others. Come to think of it, why do we have to wait for Christmas to do that?"_

_-Bob Hope_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!


	8. December 8th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Wrote this instead of one of my papers.

* * *

><p>Tina bit the tip of her tongue, nose crinkled ever so slightly as she attempted to recall some fact that would help her answer the question.<p>

Finally her expression smoothed over and she smiled brightly, "379."

Mike grinned, "Proof?"

"The numbers in the sequence are all happy primes, and the next happy prime is 379," Tina chirped.

Artie jotted something down on his clipboard, "Excellent. We definitely have the edge in sequence behavior and patterns. You're a wizard at them."

Tina giggled and gave a little bow, remaining sitting. "Thank you!"

"Mike has the anatomy down pat," Artie continued, "I have the technology and electrical down."

Tina nodded, "Mike also has the stuff about history of language, grammar, and other languages down. For guy who's so quiet, Mike, you sure know a lot about how to talk."

Mike mimed zipping his lips with a little shoulder shrug.

"I've got the chemistry," Tina continued, ignoring her boyfriend. "And Brittany has weird cat diseases and other cat things."

"Excellent," Artie grinned. "Well, team, I think we've got a pretty solid plan. I mean it's not like they're going to throw in anything too unexpected."

Mike leaned across the table and knocked on the door frame, Tina and Artie exchanged a glance before laughing outright.

Mike joined, his utterly serious look dropped and he grinned wildly.

* * *

><p>Mike sat behind Tina on the risers after school. Tina was suffering from a Kurt-induced headache. The boy could reach ridiculously high notes, which wasn't always a good thing. Lunch had been spent practicing for the decathlon, and then it had been a full two hours of Santana and Mercedes and Kurt chattering and squealing and belting out notes for no apparent reason. Glee had started off fine, Mr. Schue had come in with his guitar and had started to strum while Puck, surprisingly had crooned in a deep slow voice "Auld Lang Syne". It had been calming and sweet.<p>

Tina had clapped enthusiastically, but quickly Kurt had begun making suggestions, and then through the din, a warped, crackling, but still frighteningly familiar voice rose.

"I think we should do all the classics," Rachel practically yelled.

Everyone turned toward Finn, who froze, mouth tight, head and eyes straight ahead. Everyone watched as he swallowed harshly and beads of sweat began to appear on his brow.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat as he stepped forward, "Finn?"

Finally from beneath his seat, Finn extracted a high-powered walkie-talkie. "She made me," Finn whimpered pathetically. The rest of the room just rolled their eyes. It was actually not all that surprising that Rachel had pulled something like this.

Mr. Schue took the walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Rachel, you are suspended," he told her before clicking the dial to off.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, only to have Puck drop a heavy hand on his shoulder, "You got take your balls back man—or else she's going to like, bejewel them, or something."

Finn swallowed again, something else tightening in terror instead of his mouth.

"Alright," Mr. Schue called, "now, I want to do more than just the classics this year. I want everything we sing to be about love and peace."

Blaine crossed his legs, "What about The Beatles, "All You Need is Love"?"

"Good," Mr. Schue wrote it down.

After a few more suggestions Tina spoke softly but calmly, "Have you ever heard about the Christmas Cease-fire?"

No one answered. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about it," Mr. Schue prompted.

"During the First World War, on Christmas Eve of 1914 the fighting stopped, and enemies laid down arms, they walked from the trenches. They celebrated together, they sang, and exchanged gifts, it was all about peace and love," Tina smiled softly as she thought about the story. "There's a song about called "Christmas in the Trenches" it's one of my favorites. I think that maybe, Rory could really pull it off."

Mr. Schue was nodding I like it Tina. Good work. Rory, do you know it?"

"Aye," Rory smiled, "My granddad sings it at Christmastime."

"You up for it?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Rory answered. "Thanks, Tina."

Tina nodded solemnly.

Mike leaned down and whispered his own praise in Tina's ear.

* * *

><p>Tina slipped out of her dance heels and into her street shoes. She glanced up at the darkened sky, it was still early, but it was already nearly pitch black out. By chance, she saw Mike skip into the practice room, waving cheerily when he spotted her watching him. Mike had promised to pick her up from her ballroom lesson, today had gone splendidly—she'd finally managed to teach her partner how to do a proper Open Impetus to Weave sequence. He'd gotten it perfect, the timing and the spin. Tina had practically jumped with joy.<p>

Mike shouldered her bag as he walked her out, and once they were on the road he finally spoke what was on his mind—he'd been fairly silent all day, well more so than usual.

"You know how the 16th is my mom's birthday," Mike asked.

"Yeah," Tina replied, her voice light.

"Well," Mike hesitated. "I was thinking that we, you, me, and my dad, could take her to dinner and dancing."

"That sounds brilliant, Mike," Tina's excited voice filled the car.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "only thing is, we have to convince my father…And seeing that he's very convinced by you, do you think you could help?"

Tina shook her head, "Mike, all you had to do was ask. I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Mike pulled to a stop in the glow of a red-light, and he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Tina's temple. "I know."

* * *

><p>Tina held Mike's hand as she spoke softly to Mike Sr., her boyfirend's long fingers moving warmly across the back of her hand.<p>

"It was Mike's brilliant idea, you know Julia really loves dancing. It was her dream when she was little," Tina smiled, looking the older man in the eyes. What they said about showing fear was entirely true, so Tina showed no fear, not that she really had any for this man anymore.

"The last time I danced with Mike's mother was, at our wedding, nearly 20 years ago. I wasn't very good then," Mike Sr. chuckled.

Tina's smile grew, "It just so happens that Mike and I are both pretty good dancers. I could teach you some stuff before next week. We can tell Julia you and Mike are going to play Tennis and instead we'll practice."

"Alright," Mike Sr. agreed a soft look in his dark eyes. "But I'm really no good."

His son laughed and looked fondly at Tina. "Tina's brilliant. Last year I couldn't sing, this year I'm getting leads in plays and solos in glee. She's the best, she'll make sure you shine, and I'll help," Mike promised.

* * *

><p>Tina lay curled on her side in bed, the minutes were ticking by as she listened to Mike's soft voice over the phone as he laid out his plan for the dance-lessons. Tina couldn't help but smile and blink sleepily. Mike's voice had a very serene quality to it, it wasn't her fault he made her all relaxed and tingly.<p>

Smiling she sighed, "Hey Mike, I have to tell you something."

"What, Tina?"

She sighed again and pulled her blanket closer, "I might not be for Christmas."

"What," came Mike's slightly louder question. "Why not?"

Tina curled her toes and frowned, "My dad is going on this business trip to Germany and my Mom and my sister are going to go with because they want to make a trip out of it. I don't want to go though."

"Is this for sure?"

"No, not yet at least," Tina sighed her eyes slipping closed. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Tina," Mike's voice lowered. "So, should I bring you extra candy-canes tomorrow morning?"

His question went unanswered because his voice had lulled Tina to sleep…

"_Like snowflakes, my Christmas memories gather and dance - each beautiful, unique and too soon gone."__  
><em>_-Deborah Whipp_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the many reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Holidays!


	9. December 9th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: If only this was my _Moby-Dick_ paper instead of Tike…no, just kidding, so glad this isn't Moby, I love Tike!

* * *

><p>The click of the seatbelt was the first noise that pierced the silence of the Friday morning at hand. Then came Tina's soft little whimper, the one she made when she was deciding how to say something.<p>

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night," Tina blurted out. "I didn't meant to, it's just your voice is really soothing…"

Mike's grin burst forth, but he didn't say a word. His hand slithered across the console separating them, finding her hand and lacing their fingers.

"So," Tina prompted him. "Am I forgiven?"

"For what," Mike asked her, glancing over at her. She looked beautiful as always. Her dark hair mixed with the golden brown highlights, it all curled and twisted as carefree as could be. She was bundled up in a pea coat, and his scarf, the one Mike had wrapped around her neck last year, refusing to take it back. It was, after all, his job to protect her, be it from people or frostbite.

Tina could feel the smile spread across her face and her cheeks reddening even more, "You're so sweet, Mike."

"I know," Mike jokingly preened.

* * *

><p>Tina inhaled deeply as she leaned against Mike's locker, "It's kind of sad."<p>

"What is," Mike asked as he pulled out one of his English books.

"This is our last Rachel free day of school until we graduate."

Mike's eyes widened, "Can't we, I don't, frame her for something?"

Tina shook her head. Sometimes Mike was adorably ridiculous for no reason, "No. But we can cross our fingers and hope she hasn't learned her lesson."

"I can deal with that," Mike smiled, shutting his locker and linking hands with Tina. "As long as you promise that we can at least wish on a shooting star."

Tina smiled and leaned against Mike, looking up at him, "If you can find one, we can wish."

"Yes," Mike exaggerated pumping his arm in triumph.

* * *

><p>Finn jogged up to Tina and Mike as they walked towards the parking lot at the end of the day, "Hey!"<p>

"Oh no," Tina moaned, Rachel had gotten her boyfriend to do her dirty work.

"Hey man," Mike nodded, "what's up?"

"Mr. Schue wants to see us all for a minute so we can figure out when would be the best time to do our service project," Finn rushed out, not breathing normally.

So Tina, Mike, and Finn headed back to school, back to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Will stared at the slightly smaller group, "So, I've been thinking about next week right before we get off for break. Now Friday is a half-day, so that won't work. Suggestions?"<p>

Quinn sighed and raised her hand rather primly, "Mr. Schue, why not go on Friday during school? Call it a field trip?"

The other glee club members nodded and cheered. "Okay," Will nodded, "that could work, we'd need people to drive to the center, and I would have to check with Figgins. So that is our first choice. I'll let you all know Monday, okay?"

Puck jumped up from his chair, he clearly had something on his mind, something he was planning, possibly with the Christmas parties just around the corner. "Dismissed," he yelled and dodged from the room, ignoring the laughter and the stares.

* * *

><p>Finally free, Mike and Tina headed towards his house. Julia and Tina had plans to go Christmas shopping, and Mike and his father were going to "play tennis". Actually Mike was going to start teaching his father the basics of ballroom dancing before Saturday's lesson with Tina.<p>

In the near silence of the car, the heaters hummed softly, spilling warm air into the car, and it was Mike who wasn't sure how to broach the subject on his mind.

"So," Mike fumbled, "have you talked to your parents anymore?"

Tina nodded a little, "This morning…"

* * *

><p><em>Tina Cohen-Chang was adopted. Her parents were loving, they supported her, but both of them enjoyed traveling, and Tina had limited what they could and couldn't do. So the idea that her parents wanted to leave Lima and stay away for at least two weeks around Christmas was a bit of a shock.<em>

_ "Tina," her mother asked softly over breakfast, "I know we surprised you last night, but your father and I would like to take the chance to go see your sister. She's agreed to take a week off from work and meet us in Germany."_

_ "Oh," Tina frowned. "When are we leaving?"_

_ Her mother's blonde head shook slightly, "We're thinking early on the 13__th__. Now, I know this is hard on you, Tina…You Mike and I know you were looking forward to spending Christmas with him…Which is why your father and I have been discussing allowing you to take a later flight."_

* * *

><p>"Tuesday," Tina's eyes dropped to her lap. "They want to leave Tuesday."<p>

Mike's knuckles went white on the steering wheel. "Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Mike and Tina were very subdued as they entered the Chang household, before they could even shuck their jackets, Julia's voice called out to them from the kitchen.<p>

"Mike, Tina, come on in here!"

Mike led Tina into the kitchen. His Mother was elbow deep in white chocolate and candy-canes: peppermint bark. Julia was an incredible cook and baker. Mike had, more often than not, found his mother and Tina ensconced in the kitchen trying out new recipes that he would then be "forced" to test out. Oh the torture.

Shortly, Mike Sr. appeared in the kitchen as well, taking a seat at the island. "Mike, Tina, we have something we need to talk to you about."

Mike's stomach sank, what could it be now… What else could go wrong?

Julia cleaned her hands off and took a seat as well, "Tina's mother called me this morning, and after a bit of discussion, we all agreed that Tina could stay here for Christmas."

Tina's face went from pale and sad to bright and rosy. "What?"

"There will be rules of course," Mike Sr. interjected before the excitement could set in, but before he could even begin to list them his son was embracing him excitedly.

"Thank you so much," Mike grinned, moving to hug his mother too, and then scooping Tina up, twirling her around and kissing her deeply—even though his parents were right there.

Julia's soft laughter broke the pair apart, "Alright you two, Tina and I have plans, and I believe that my two boy's do as well. We'll talk about all of this later."

Mike couldn't help himself, in five minutes his slowly descending bad mood was banished. Tina would be by his side, living with him, for more than a week, possibly two. He couldn't imagine a better Christmas present.

Tina was pleased too, she was smiling impossibly wide, her cheeks aching from her glee. She immediately texted her mother and thanked her ecstatically. As much as she loved her family, and she did love them quite a lot, she couldn't imagine not seeing Mike, especially on Christmas. It just wasn't feasible in her mind.

But that's what love did to you, it twisted you up and kept you warm and made breathing hard when you couldn't see the one you loved.

"_Gifts of time and love are surely the basic ingredients of a truly merry Christmas."__  
><em>_- Peg Bracken_

* * *

><p>AN: Well it was a long day, and I'm in the final stretch of paper writing and studying for finals that start on Monday. We're really getting into this story now. So thanks for all the love and support. See you tomorrow, now to go order pizza and put in a movie!


	10. December 10th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Did some serious paper-writing today! I only have a cover letter to write, and I'm saving that for tomorrow. Now it's time to break open the bottle of wine in the fridge!

* * *

><p>Saturday morning found Tina and Mike and Artie wearing matching McKinley Red sweatshirts. They were in a cafeteria, half full of teachers and parents. Okay, half-full was, perhaps, looking at the glass and saying it was half-full, overly optimistic. And the cafeteria was small. It was a small school they were challenging in their match today. The McKinley Brainiacs were up by 25 points and it was only the second round.<p>

"The category is Literature," the host told them. "First question: what woman gained notoriety for being a spy?"

Tina's hand shot up, "Aphra Behn, she was recruited as a political spy for Charles II."

"Correct," Tina glanced at Mike, who smiled in return. They were doing very well, they hadn't missed any questions yet, although Brittany had very nearly gotten one wrong because she had seen a dust mote floating in front of her.

"Second question: What author often sets his stories in the fictional County Yoknapatawpha, Mississippi?

This time it was Artie who answered, "William Faulkner."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Mike wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders, walking side by side with her, their steps perfectly in sink. They had easily won the match and moved one step closer to the finals again. Last year they had gone to Detroit, this year would be in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They were going to win, they had to. At least after last year's win they had a bit more funding so they wouldn't have such a struggle getting to the competition.<p>

"You were brilliant," Tina told Mike. "You knew all the answers to the questions about composers."

Mike shrugged, but kept on smiling, "You know my mom is big on classical music. She used to play that for me to help me fall asleep."

"That's so cute," Tina cooed.

Mike's cheeks reddened and his nose twitched as he scrunched up his face. "So I told Mom we were going straight to the Country Club and then we were going to the mall, cool?"

"Yep," Tina agreed. "I need to find a dress today. Because of the trip my mom pushed up our appointment to take a family photo to tomorrow."

"Fun," Mike grinned. "You know, I'm pretty sure my mother is going to make us take a picture to send out too."

Tina looked up at Mike, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Mike chuckled. "She loves you, I'm pretty sure the only reason she pays attention to me anymore is because you're dating me," Mike only half joked. His mother was seriously obsessed with Tina and their relationship.

"Aww," Tina sighed. "I love your mom!"

Mike's smile fell, "More than me?"

"She's a close second," Tina giggled at Mike's worried expression.

"Good," Mike let out a breath of relief. "You know she refers to us as Tike."

Tina purser her lips before speaking, "You mean like Tina-Mike, Tike?"

"Oh yeah," Mike over enunciated.

"Okay a little weird, but I still love her."

"Me too, just warning you."

"Warning received."

* * *

><p>Tina spun on her toes, "What do you think?"<p>

"No," Mike rejected the green one-shoulder draped dress. Instead he handed her one of the dresses he'd picked out. "This one."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll try it on."

A few moments later, Tina stepped out of the changing room in a cherry red half-sleeve shift dress. It was very Tina. It reached her knees and clung to her curves in the right places but wasn't skintight.

Mike's face was enough to make a decision. He was grinning up at her from his seat, his fingers clenching at Tina's purse and his jeans. "Perfect."

"Okay, I'll get it," Tina agreed. She danced forward and captured Mike's lips, lovingly caressing his cheek before skipping backwards to get dressed in her clothes.

* * *

><p>With Mike insisting to hold her shopping bag, Tina clung to his free arm. Both of her hands attached to him. So when she slowed down, Mike was quickly forced to stop walking.<p>

"What's up, T?"

Tina gaped open-mouthed, "I just saw Puck wearing a Santa-hat, and he wasn't flirting with a mother."

Mike's eyebrow lifted, "That's weird."

"I know," Tina muttered as her eyes started to scan the crowd. "Come on," she tugged Mike towards where she last saw the punk, "I want to know exactly what's going on!"

Mike wanted to know too, but he had his dignity, so he gave a little grumbled complaint but followed Tina willingly.

It took exactly three minutes for Tina to find Puck, and when she did she marched right up behind him and pasted on an overly chipper facade, her wet-looking lips curving in a perfect pink smile.

"Hi, Puck," she giggled. He spun around, the color draining from his face as he looked down at the tiny Asian female.

"Hi," Puck's voice came out a whole two octaves high. A clear sign that he was either up to something or entirely embarrassed about what he was doing.

Mike nodded his head but didn't speak.

Tina didn't mind, "So what are you doing at the mall?"

"Hanging," came the answer accompanied with a head nod and a shoulder shrug.

"I had to get a dress for a Christmas picture," Tina told him. "Speaking of which, what's with the hat?"

Puck's face went even whiter as a hand flashed up to his head and pulled the red and white cap off his head and hiding it behind his back. "What hat?"

Tina just fixed him with her patented "really" glare and cocked her hip.

It only took a minute before Puck wilted. "Okay! Just put away the glare, woman!" Puck sighed and slumped a little, "I'm trying to get a job working as a Santa so I can borrow the suit to wear when I go see Beth."

"Aww," Tina whimpered before throwing herself at Puck, wrapping him in a hug. "If you can't find a job, I might know about a place. I'll let you know on Monday, kay?"

Puck who had barely managed to catch Tina smiled, "Really? Thanks, Tina."

Mike cleared his throat and leveled his own glare at Puck, sliding his finger across his throat, a clear threat to the taller teen.

Tina just clung to Puck, none the wiser of the situation at hand.

* * *

><p>Mike walked into his father's study. He'd been pretty impressed with both his father and Tina today. His father hadn't been as bad a dancer as he'd claimed, and Tina had been as patient and as good a teacher as ever.<p>

"So, today went well," Mike told his father.

Mike Sr. grinned, "Tina is a very good teacher."

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

"Well, you know why you're here," the older Mike cleared his throat purposefully.

Mike nodded, "Rules."

"Exactly," Mike Sr. nodded. "You will not be allowed in her room with the door closed, curfew is still in effect, and homework still comes first. Understood?"

"Yes," Mike nodded.

"Good," was the calm reply. "And if I feel the need, I will lock you in the basement if I catch you trying to sneak into her room."

Mike's mouth fell open. What!

Mike Sr. chuckled, "You think I wasn't a teenage boy, Son?"

"_Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind."_

_-Calvin Coolidge_

* * *

><p>AN: 10/25. We're getting there folks. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Lots of Love to You and Yours!


	11. December 11th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Because Tike just might be the answer to world peace-okay, maybe not, but close!

* * *

><p>Tina smiled softly at the camera. Twisting and tilting to the cameraman's desire. She could practically hear Rachel's ego telling her that she wasn't sparkling enough. Banishing the other girl from her mind, Tina glanced at her parents who stood behind her.<p>

This was a tradition, yearly Christmas portraits. They lined the staircase at home, and the refrigerator of their family. Every year had a theme; this year's was classic red. Last year had been Hawaiian Christmas. The year before that had been the worst: Football Christmas. Her father had a serious yen for football. It was probably why he had warmed up to Mike so quickly, Mike was a pretty damn good football player on top of his good grades and extra-curricular activities. He was kinda of the whole package with a cherry on top. A very delicious cherry. God Mike was so hot. And entirely distracting. Hell, Tina was practically drooling just thinking about Mike. And it was not the place or the time to start going weak-in-the-knees.

"Tina," her father nudged her shoulder. "You okay?"

Tina nodded, "Just thinking about all of the envelope stuffing I'll have to do tonight."

"Oh relax," Tina's mother told her. "We'll put in a classic black and white and have a little eggnog."

Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her mother made her own special eggnog, nice and spiked. Tina's parents weren't very strict, they trusted Tina to make good decisions, and so alcohol wasn't a big deal—she was allowed to drink as long as her parents knew. Tina was smart enough to know to control herself.

Christmas-nog and movies was a tradition. One that they had started when Tina turned 14. "Fine, but remember after this I'm heading over to Mike's to make cookies with Julia. I promised her I'd help her bake for the hospital and orphanage."

"I know, Julia is very fond of you," Mrs. Cohen smiled. "Of course I totally understand why! You're just so adorable, my Baby Girl!"

"O-kay," Tina whistled lowly. "Dad, I think we should get this finished so you can take mom home, she's clearly had a head injury."

Mr. Cohen snorted, "But she's right! You're adorable!"

"And clearly you two have reverted to being children," Tina muttered through a sweet smile, posing one last time for the camera.

* * *

><p>Tina hung up her jacket in the coat closet as she toed off her pumps. "Julia," Tina called. The front door had been unlocked, and Julia had texted her to let her know to just let herself in. So that was what Tina had done. Except now the problem was finding Julia.<p>

"I'm here," Tina called again.

A moment later Julia came rushing down the stairs smiling widely before pulling Tina into a hug, before pulling back and looking closely at the young woman. "You look beautiful," Julia smiled, her eyes glinting with warmth. "Mike's out playing tennis with his father—the pair of them are getting quite competitive, but it's so nice to see them playing together again."

"They really are alike," Tina grinned, absently tugging her hair back and up into a ponytail.

"Did you bring a change of clothes," Julia asked, Tina shook her head. "No? Well go change into some of Mike's clothes, I'm sure he won't mine," Julia told the girl wryly.

* * *

><p>Tina closed the door to Mike's room. It smelled like him, warm and slightly spicy like cinnamon and a scent that was entirely Mike. Curling her bare toes into the long, soft carpet Tina tugged the zipper on her dress down and let the dress slide from her shoulders and down her body. Stepping out of the dress, Tina flicked it up and onto the bed with one foot, knowing that it would drive Mike wild when he saw it.<p>

She had half a mind to call Mike and inform him that she was in his room in just her lacy bra and panties…but sadly, he was nowhere to be found. Controlling her mischievous behavior, Tina instead turned to Mike's dresser. Tugging the drawer open and pulling out a pair of Mike's drawstring shorts and one of his black-ribbed tank tops. She loved wearing Mike's clothes, almost as much as Mike enjoyed seeing her in them, and taking them off of her—which was inevitably where the situation always led.

Instead of torturing Mike in a multitude of ways, Tina retreated back down the stairs and into the kitchen for a baking marathon.

* * *

><p>That was what Mike walked in on an hour and a half later. Tina laughing and working with his mother, a black shirt that Mike knew belonged to him speckled with flour. Grinning, Mike walked over to his girlfriend and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He swayed with her, their hips pressed together.<p>

"So which of these snacks is for me," Mike grinned boyishly, resting his chin on Tina's shoulder.

Tina's finger rose up and before he could react, she'd swiped a white, soft, food on his cheek. "There, frosting," she leaned to the side so she could look at him.

Mike's mother laughed at her son's predicament. Tina certainly knew how to keep him in line. "None of this is for you, Mister," Julia exclaimed.

Mike squeezed Tina tighter, marching her backwards from the counter, "I have a hostage. I'm prepared to do whatever's necessary to get a piece of pie or cake or a batch of cookies..."

Tina looked to Julia who raised her arms helplessly, "It's a sacrifice we'll have to make, Tina. We don't have nearly enough sweets to fill the gaping hole in _his_ stomach."

Mike smirked and in a matter of seconds he'd stooped and pulled Tina up and over his shoulder. Tina yelped, but Mike had her held firmly, his arms like steel bands pressing her to his body.

"Mwaha-Haha," Mike attempted to laugh evilly, but it was a rather spectacular fail. Deciding to pick his battles, Mike turned and fled from the room, Tina giggling from over his shoulder. "I win!"

"Mike," Tina squealed as he managed to climb the stairs with impressive speed and strength. And once he was out of sight his hand slipped up and onto her behind. Her fingers gripped into the back of his shirt, her heartbeat speeding up as Mike pulled the alpha-male yumminess.

* * *

><p>Mike helped his mother stretch the clean linen across the bed. They fluffed the comforter and the pillows, and Julia tossed the extra blankets to her son. "Finish this up while I get the bathroom ready."<p>

Mike mock-saluted and finished fixing the bed up, the spare-bedroom had been chaotic, but with a good cleaning and some new linen it was rather nice. Smiling to himself, Mike pulled a jar from beneath the bed where he'd hid it. This was a special gift to Tina, a mason jar filled with candy-canes and wrapped in bright holiday wrapping paper and topped with a bow. Mike knew Tina was still a little upset about her parents ditching her for Christmas even if she got to stay with him, so a little peppermint loving would cheer her up.

"_This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."__  
><em>_-Taylor Caldwell_

* * *

><p>AN: 11/25. Really getting sucked into this story. Loving all the reviews, tomorrow will be slightly more Puck oriented, and we'll also get a bit of Mike getting into trouble with Tina.


	12. December 12th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Because Tike is just too cute to not. Um, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really cheer me up and make it worth writing this story!

* * *

><p>Tina snuck into the choir room. So far only Puck was there, which was good. Grinning, she bounced over to him, "Hey! Any luck?"<p>

Puck shook his head sadly, "Apparently I'm not fat enough, or something!"

The girl couldn't help the quirked eyebrow. It was sort of a reflex when strange words came out of people's mouths. "Well, I talked to one of my friends down at the hospital, and if you're willing to behave, you can play Santa for the kids. The old Santa is getting to arthritic to lift them up, and kept forgetting what holiday it was…"

Puck's long face flipped and he was out of his chair in an instant. He wrapped Tina in a big bear hug before lifting her and spinning them both around. "You're my hero," Puck cheered. At long last he set her on the ground and sweetly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Tina squeezed the hands that still held hers, "The best part is that you take the suit home at night so you can get changed before you get to the hospital."

Another whoop of joy left Puck's mouth, "You're really the best Tina. If you ever need anything, I'll be there to help."

Shaking her long head of hair, Tina just smiled up at the giant teen, "It's not a problem."

Nodding once more, Puck took the piece of paper that Tina extended. Glancing at it, he noticed that it had instructions. "By the way," Puck muttered as he sat beside Tina in the rows of chairs, "have you figured out why Mike keeps threatening me?"

Tina inhaled as if to say something before pausing and then sighing. "Well, it might have to do with me teasing Mike about how you get my motor running," Tina told him lightly, her breathy voice lacking any serious-tone.

Puck's jaw dropped before a confident smirk etched across his face, "Cool. Do I, get your motor running?"

Tina bit her lower lip and leaned closer to Puck, "A little bit, it's the bad boy thing, I'm helpless against it. Don't tell Mike, he really would kill you, he's a fleet-footed-ninja."

"Hot," was Puck's response. "My lips are zipped. But you know if you two ever split, let me know."

Tina snorted softly, eyes rolling slightly, "As tempting as that is, I think I'll stick to being the only girl in glee who hasn't dated you, 'kay."

Puck sighed, but threw his arm around Tina's shoulders, "Fine, the offer still stands. I can still flirt with you, right?"

"I'll allow it, I like it when Mike gets jealous—he goes from mild-mannered dancer to this…," Tina let out a little growl and licked her lips.

The mohawked teen snickered, "Easy Tiger, I don't need Chang breaking my face because he thinks I got you all hot-and-bothered, well unless I did, of course."

"Bite me, Puck," Tina growled in irritation.

"Gladly," Puck smirked, leaning in.

"Metaphorically," Tina corrected.

"I suck at Spanish," Puck groaned.

"English," Mike corrected as he walked into the room. He wasn't exactly pleased at the moment. Puck had just been making advances, even if Tina wasn't exactly receptive judging by the derisive "metaphorically" she gritted out. Mike picked Tina up from the chair and sat down in her place, settling her on his lap. Glancing at Puck, Mike leveled a freezing glare at the other teen, just because Mike trusted Tina, didn't mean he was going to let this go. Nope, not in the seven layers of hell and the Rachel-center of hell was Mike going to let it go.

* * *

><p>It had been settled, that Friday morning Glee club would be doing their Veteran's Concert, and would be allowed to leave from there to go home. Which was the upside to the week, the downside was that Rachel was back and in full holiday swing. She had an electronic Rudolph sweater that lit up and giggled. It was super creepy.<p>

Mike had decided that instead of risking spending lunch with Rachel and Finn, he and Tina would go hide out in the archive part of the library. It was always abandoned because, in the entire school, about three people knew it existed. Tina, Mike, and the shop teacher—who was too hyped up on paint fumes to ever be near the library in the first place—which meant, that Tina and Mike had their own little secret hideaway from the rest of the world. Mike had practically dragged her in there after the glee meeting and the whole Puck thing. Of course the dragging had lasted for about two seconds before he'd closed and locked the door and pressed Tina up against it.

His lips were dragging across the skin of her collar bone. And for once, both of them were thankful for the unseasonably "warm" weather that Ohio was experiencing—it meant that Tina could wear low-cut dresses that gave Mike easy access to her neck and chest.

Panting softly, Tina's fingers curled into Mike's hair, "What's this about?" She felt him shrug against her shoulder. Scowling, Tina pulled him back, "Talk."

"You were joking when you said that Puck got you going, right?"

Tina shook her head in exasperation, "Yes, Mike. I love you, I only want you. And as much as I love it when you get riled up, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Mike let out a deep sigh, the tension in his body escaping as Tina's hands caressed his cheeks. "I love you, Tina. I'm sorry I got upset."

Shaking her head, Tina simply dropped her forehead to his, "It's okay, Mike. Just think about tonight. I'll be two doors down from you."

Mike groaned as Tina bit the edge of her lip, "Oh, don't tease me. My father read me the riot act, well not really. He threatened to lock me in the basement if he feels I've crossed a line."

Her pink tongue darted out to whet her already moist lips. "Oh, so I'm forbidden fruit, now am I?"

Groaning again, Mike dropped his head to Tina's chest, cushioning his head on her soft roundness, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You've very naughty," Tina purred darkly, her hands trailing across his body, the heat melting through his clothing.

"I'm going to die, my father is going to kill me," Mike sighed in wide-eyed shock.

* * *

><p>Mike, being the gentleman that he was, carried Tina's bags into the house before turning back to Tina who stood on the front stoop, waiting for him to move. Giving her a giddy little wink, Mike stepped outside and before she could even breathe, and scooped her up into his arms and walked across the threshold. He smirked as her already rosy cheeks went a shade darker. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before setting her back on the ground.<p>

"Mike," she scolded him, "that's not funny."

"Yes it is," he winked at her.

Crossing he arms over her chest, Tina stalked off, leaving Mike to chuckle to himself as he took her luggage upstairs. He couldn't help but think about the day when they would have their own house, when he would get to carry her over that threshold and to their bed. God he just wanted her so much, in every possible way.

Inhaling deeply and putting the leash back on his thoughts, Mike lunged down the stairs to go find his girlfriend who was no doubt, already over her slight irritation at his actions. Tina was never mad for very long, especially at him.

"_From home to home, and heart to heart, from one place to another__  
><em>_The warmth and joy of Christmas, brings us closer to each other."__  
><em>_-Emily Matthews_

* * *

><p>AN: So a bit of Puck/Tina in this chapter. I have a soft spot for the criminal element…well don't we all ;) Mike and Tina fluff and some serious stuff. Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. December 13th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Because Tike is just too cute to not. Yeah and I've also, apparently, become a huge fan of Julia/Mike Sr. Who can blame me?

* * *

><p>It was pure warmth that woke Tina on Tuesday morning. Searing heat ran across her body, pressing against her back, running across her bare neck. Tina moaned as a firm hand ran across her stomach, tucking itself beneath her hip. Her legs were parted by someone else's leg. The lips on her neck moved lower, and her body was tilted backwards, until she was lying beneath a heavy warmth.<p>

"You're going to be locked in the basement before the end of the day," Tina sighed against Mike's ear. He snickered.

"Ah, but I can still shimmy out of the basement window," Mike pressed Tina further into the bed, running his hands through her hair, "so I can jail-break myself, climb up onto the garage and then go across the roof to get to your window."

"You've clearly thought way too much about it," Tina muttered, arching her back so that she was more in contact with Mike.

"Well I couldn't fall asleep last night, what with you right down the hall from me," Mike nibbled at her lower lip, tongue darting across the flesh.

Tina's hands were under Mike's shirt, attempting to draw it up. _EEE—EEE—EEE,_ The alarm on Tina's beside stopped her short. She deflated, her breathing halting as her hands switched from clutching to bracing. "We're going to be late," Tina frowned.

"Well," Mike smirked, "I do have one suggestion to economize our time."

Pushing Mike off of her, Tina rolled onto her side so she could face Mike, "And what would that be?"

"I've always been a fan of saving the fish," Mike intimated, leaning in towards Tina.

Rolling her eyes Tina just chuckled. "You _really_ do want to be locked in the basement, don't you?"

"While the cats are away, the mice will play," Mike rumbled.

Groaning softly, Tina debated as she craned her head to glance at the clock. "20 minutes, and you put an alarm on."

"40," Mike negotiated.

"25."

"35," Mike begged, kissing her cheek.

Tina sighed, "30 and not a minute more!"

"Done," Mike grinned, dragging Tina up from the bed and towards the ensuite-bathroom.

* * *

><p>Tina slid down the shower wall, her arms locked around Mike's neck, her face pressed against the crook of his neck. Mike bore a slight bite mark on his shoulder from where Tina had lost a bit of control. Mike certainly didn't mind, he loved when she would get all breathless and couldn't even scream. Usually when Tina was that aroused she left Mike a little marked up. Bite marks, nail marks, and hickeys.<p>

Straightening, Tina stretched, her arms rising above her head. Mike's eyes followed the lift of her chest, his hands finding a firm place on her hips. He took a step forward, even as Tina's eyes narrowed.

"No," she scolded him, her hands lowering to press against his chest, keeping a the few inches between them preserved.

"Not even a little bit," Mike begged.

Tina twisted in his grip, picking up her shampoo and started to massage the liquid into her hair. "No, you just had a lot 'a bit."

"Please?"

"No," Tina scoffed, "now wash my back, or get out."

"Can I wash your front too," Mike smiled softly, his eyes sparking darkly."

"Whatever you damn well please as long as you get a move on," Tina told him flatly. "I'm sure if I made a call, Puck would gladly swing by and pick me up."

Mike palmed the bar of soap, his free hand dragging Tina flush against him, "That's playing dirty."

Tina just shook her head, and moved so she was standing under the shower stream.

* * *

><p>"This morning was nice," Mike smiled as he stroked Tina's thigh.<p>

Her hand covered his and she gave it a little squeeze, "You always think sex is nice."

"_That _was better than nice. I meant the rest of it," Mike told her. "Waking you up, washing your back, and watching you get ready. Eating breakfast together," Mike continued. "I really like doing that stuff with you."

Tina chuckled and looked fondly at Mike, "You're becoming sort of domestic."

"Is that such a bad thing," Mike asked seriously.

"No," was Tina's soft answer. "I think it's sweet."

"Good," Mike told her has his hand moved from her thigh to her shoulder, thumb stroking at her carotid artery.

* * *

><p>Tina and Mike sat at the kitchen table while Mike's mother finished cooking dinner. Tina was quizzing Mike on the properties of gases and isotopes. Tina sat back and rolled her neck. She was stiff from sitting down all day. Rotating her back, Mike dragged Tina's chair over to him. She moaned as he brushed her hair away from her neck and his strong fingers began to manipulate the muscles in her neck.<p>

"Oh," Tina groaned happily. "I love you, I'll do anything as long as you don't stop what you're doing."

Julia giggled from the counter as she watched Tina and Mike. Mike smirked. "Pie! I want a pie of my own."

Tina's brows drew together as her head tilted backwards. "And what flavor?"

"Apple," Mike decided quickly.

"Apple-pie and football, you're just such an all-American boy," Tina teased.

Mike pouted, his fingers still playing at her neck, "Hey! Just because I like apple-pie is no reason to be like that, now I want an apple and a blackberry pie."

Tina leaned forward, away from his hands. "How about I make you one pie, and I don't tell Puck how adorable it is that he's going to dress up as Santa."

"Deal," Mike muttered darkly.

Julia bit her cheek to keep from giggling. Tina had Mike in the palm of her hand, and Mike was perfectly fine with it. His father had been the same way. Julia had almost always had her husband wrapped around her finger. Chang men were just putty in the hands of the women they loved. Hell, Mike Sr. was pretty much putty in Tina's hands. Despite the steely front Julia's husband put on, it had only taken about two meetings for Tina to worm her way in and have him singing her praises—or, very nearly.

Speaking of her husband, Mike walked into the kitchen. He'd had a late meeting and had only just arrived back. "Hello, Tina, Mike, Julia, how was school, and the foundation."

Tina looked up at Mike Sr., "Boring. We have a quiz in chemistry on Thursday so Mike has to study, and he nailed this new dance move that is so awesome!"

Mike Sr. nodded as Julia began to talk about her long day at the charity she spearheaded.

* * *

><p>Swaying slightly, Mike tightened his arms around Tina. "I love this," Mike reiterated his sentiments from early that morning.<p>

"What happens when my parents come back," Tina giggled.

Mike shrugged, "I hear Vegas is nice this time of year."

Tina huffed softly, "Don't joke about that stuff, Mike."

"And what happens if I'm not," he asked her.

"Honestly," Tina frowned. She didn't like the jumping of her heartbeat, "I'm sort of hoping your father does lock you in the basement. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

Kissing Tina one last time, Mike inhaled slowly, "You can't knock sense into someone who already has as all of his."

"Prat," Tina shook her head and gave Mike a peck on the lips before retreating to her room as Mike left for his.

* * *

><p>Neither of them noticed Mike's parents leaning in their bedroom door, listening to the two teens. Mike Sr. was scowling, but a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Julia was smiling unabashedly, excited beyond belief.<p>

"Aw, they are so cute," Julia giggled as she leaned into her husband.

Mike Sr. snorted silently, "I don't know about that, but Tina's good for him." He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"_One kind word can warm three winter months."_

_-Japanese Proverb_

* * *

><p>AN: More Tike this round, and some other stuff. I just love domestic… haha


	14. December 14th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Because Tike is just too cute to not. Yeah and I've also, apparently, become a huge fan of Julia/Mike Sr. Who can blame me?

* * *

><p>Wriggling her toes, Tina slid her black tights up her legs. Mike had driven them home, and then barricaded himself in his room. Using Puck as an excuse, well, that and halo. Tina wasn't going to say anything, even though he did the little swallow and glance to the side was his tell. Tina had just kissed Mike's cheek and told him she had stuff to do anyhow. They would hang out after dinner and studying.<p>

No Mike left Tina alone with just about nothing to do, but finish getting Mike's Christmas present and do a little more wrapping for the rest of her friends and family. Of course, that meant that Tina needed her car, instead of relying on Mike to take her to pick up his own present.

So, on a semi-sunny afternoon, Tina found herself pulling on her tights and sliding her laced up knee-high boots. She was already wearing her white lace frock with her black side-zip leather bolero. Checking her phone, Tina pulled her gloves on, and grinned as her phone lit up.

Happily, Blaine and Kurt had offered to swing by Mike's and pick Tina up. Grabbing her clutch, Tina left her room and crossed the short distance to Mike's room. She knocked softly. There was a slight shuffling and scuffling before Mike's voice bid her to enter.

Cracking the door open, Tina leaned in. Mike was on his bed, laptop slightly closed to the side of him.

"No Puck," Tina asked lightly.

Mike swallowed again, "No. He ended up going to help Finn with something, I don't know what."

"Okay," Tina shrugged. "I'm heading out with Kurt and Blaine. I'll be back later, 'kay?"

Mike scrambled off his bed, "Do you want me to come with?"

"Stay, Girl's afternoon out," Tina joked.

Mike pressed a kiss to Tina's cheek as she slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Climbing out of the car Tina waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine. She tugged her keys from her jacket pocket and jogged up the driveway. She typed in the code to the garage and the door began to slide up. Her jeep, not the car her parents had chosen, it was her choice. She'd picked it out. It wasn't new, it was old. It rattled, and the plastic and canvas weren't exactly the best insulation, but it was her baby. Mike hated it. The first time Mike rode in Tina's baby he'd practically had kittens. Not because it wasn't good fun, but because he wasn't driving it, and he wasn't in control.<p>

Pulling herself up into the jeep, Tina taped her directions to the dashboard, as she pulled out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the parking lot of the forest preserve, Tina curled in the back of her truck, her nimble fingers setting to work on manipulating the colored paper and tape. The box was quickly wrapped. It was a near perfect cube topped with a bow. Tina had also taken the chance to do a little extra shopping. She'd managed to finish all of her Christmas shopping. And with her extra time, extra meaning she didn't really feel like going back to the Chang's.<p>

As much as Tina loved the Chang's, right now, with a 90 minute drive under her belt, she'd had more than a bit of time to be annoyed with Mike's behavior. It wasn't that she was mad. It was just that it hut. Mike was being evasive and it was getting upsetting.

So, Tina was waiting for the fateful call where Mike would call her and ask pitifully where she was. She would apologize and tell him she lost track of time. He would ask if she needed him to come get her. She would say no, and that she'd see him soon. But it was only six, and she had mentioned to Julia that she might miss dinner.

Speaking of dinner, Tina picked up her corndog. "Thank god for carnivals," Tina muttered in the dark cold of the trunk of her jeep.

* * *

><p>Mike Sr. knocked on his son's door. "Come in," came Mike's voice.<p>

The door opened easily. Mike Sr. frowned his son was _not_ studying or playing video games. His son had his eyes glued to his laptop.

"What's up," Mike asked his father.

"That is actually what I was going to ask you," Mike Sr. asked as he closed the door behind him. "I hear both you and Tina have been rather scarce this afternoon."

"I had plans with Puck, and Tina went out with Kurt and Blaine," Mike answered as he set his computer aside.

"Did you feed Tina that same lie," Mike Sr. snorted.

Mike swallowed, "What lie?"

Moving across the short distance, Mike Sr. sat down on his son's bed. "Truth, now."

Mike was silent.

Faster than Mike would have imagined possible, his father's hand reached out and grabbed his computer. Mike reached for it, a strangled noise came from his throat. The lid was pushed open, and Mike Sr. shook his head, his eyes cast downward.

"I thought so."

Mike stammered, "I—I, I just…"

"No. We'll talk about this later." Mike Sr. nodded towards his son's phone, "Call Tina, and apologize for lying. Tell her the truth. You were trying to find her a Christmas present. That is what you were planning, right?"

Mike sniffed and shrugged noncommittally.

* * *

><p>Licking her fingers, Tina fumbled with her phone. Swallowing a bit of her peppermint mocha milkshake Tina flicked the answer button.<p>

"Tina," Mike's voice came through the phone. "Where are you?"

"I just left the mall, last minute errands," Tina replied, taking another sip of her shake. "Wow, it's already a quarter to seven. I really lost track of time, I'm sorry."

"I am too," Mike told her. "I lied to you this afternoon. I didn't have plans with Puck."

"I know," Tina shrugged.

Mike sighed, "You mad at me?"

"Mad," Tina singsonged, "no. Irritated, a little bit."

"I was trying to decide what to get you for Christmas," Mike admitted.

Tina smiled to herself, "You didn't have to tell me. But I'm glad you did, because you sorta suck at lying, Mike."

Mike chuckled shortly, "I am sorry. Do you need me to come get you?"

Tina shook her head before speaking, "Nope. I have my baby."

She could almost hear the grimace through the phone. "I'm coming to get you."

"Mike, I'm 10 minutes out," Tina informed him as she climbed to the front of the jeep and strapped herself in.

"I'll wait outside for you, have you eaten?"

"Yep, fed and watered," Tina told him. I'll see you in a few.

* * *

><p>Parking on the street Tina didn't even manage to open the door before Mike was there. He pulled the door open and buried Tina in his arms.<p>

"Let's never do that again," Mike whispered roughly against her shoulder.

"Deal," Tina answered. "Now march inside, we have studying to do. You have a chemistry quiz tomorrow and being an idiot does not excuse you from acing it."

Mike straightened and kissed Tina's cheek softly, his hands retreating to his front pants pockets. "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Oh shut up," Tina scoffed though she was smilingly at him.

"_Spring, summer, and fall fill us with hope; winter alone reminds us of the human condition."_

_-Mignon McLaughlin_

* * *

><p>AN: More Tike this round, and some other stuff. I just love domestic. Debating on how this story will end. Half of me says roll out the cheesy, the other half says don't give in—and the fraternizing factions are lobbying for option three of doing both…bah humbug!


	15. December 15th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Because Tike is just too cute to not. Also, there is a deep love of _Mentalist_ and Simon Baker—he's just a gorgeous hunk of man.

* * *

><p>"One-two-three-four," Tina counted as she led Mike Chang Sr. through the steps for the fifth time that hour. "Okay. Good," Tina praised as she came to a stop, her hair swaying against her bare back.<p>

Mike's hand dropped from her upper back as she stepped back, "How did that feel?

"Better," Mr. Chang smiled.

"Excellent," Tina glanced across the room at Mike who was manning the stereo. "You think you're ready to try leading all the way through?"

"Sure," was the confident reply.

The music started and after a few silent beats, Tina found herself being lead gently but firmly across the lacquered dance floor. Mike Sr. did falter a few times, but he had the basics down pat, better than. Tina wasn't all that surprised at how talented Mike Sr. was, considering how talented his son happened to be.

When the music stilled, Mike was standing and clapping loudly. "Mom's going to be so surprised," Mike said as he settled his hands on his hips. "My turn?"

Mike Sr. inclined his head and handed Tina over to his son. Mike immediately pulled Tina into position and began leading her, his hand scalding her bare back. Tina grinned up at him trying to keep herself from quickening her step and pressing herself against him.

Wednesday had been rough. With Mike being distant, and Tina, herself, pretending it didn't bother her nearly as much as it did.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday had started much better, although not perhaps as most mornings start. Tina woke to Mike rifling through her bedside table. The drawer was pulled all the way open and the contents were in disarray.<em>

_ "Can I help you," Tina asked throatily_ _her eyes firmly closed as she drew her knees upward, curling into a ball._

_ Mike tucked something into his pocket, it jingled as it settled. "Nope," came his cheery answer. "I'm perfect, how are you?"_

_ Tina tugged the blanket over her head, blocking out the light that permeated her closed lids. "Sleepy, but you should put back whatever you took before I smother you."_

_ It took all of two seconds before Mike was kneeling over Tina, caging her in. "Exactly how are you going to smother me if I have the upper-hand."_

_ Even sleep-addled, Tina had the sense to roll on to her back and pull her shoulders back, stretching. Mike got an eyeful of her chest. Eyes still closed, Tina snuggled further under the blankets, forcing Mike to sit up and pull the covers down._

_ Leaning down, Mike peppered kisses on Tina's eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and finally her lips. "Up, Tina. Or this time it'll be your fault we're late."_

_ "Coffee," Tina pouted, her eyes firmly sealed shut._

_ Mike smiled against the skin of Tina's collar bone. He internally smirked as he felt gooseflesh erupt beneath his tongue, teeth, and lips. "If you get up and ready, we can swing my the coffee shop, they have your favorite," Mike cajoled softly, as if talking to a small animal._

_ "Peppermint mocha," Tina cracked one-eye open, skeptical of the incentive. "How do you know?"_

_ "Twitter," Mike told her laughingly. He wasn't exactly a fan, but he would go out of his way for the sake of Tina's happiness, because, to an extent her happiness was his happiness._

* * *

><p>The morning had evolved from procrastinating about getting up to practicing for the next day's glee concert for the veterans to practicing the waltz. Now, Tina and Mike were sitting in the living room. Mike was busy wrapping presents for his cousins—a task he hadn't volunteered for, but that his mother had delegated to him. The task was, in part, a small punishment, Mike suspected, for lying to Tina. Mike's mother had a strange tendency for knowing when her son had done something bad—or at least deserving of a rebuffing.<p>

Mike hadn't complained. Even though he had a stack of toys and books and clothing to wrap, he didn't mind. Tina was sitting behind him on the couch wrapped up in a heavy blanket, a novel in her hands. Tina, Mike noticed, was zoning out. Not due to boredom, but because she was slowly falling asleep. She'd actually dozed off for a few minutes only to start awake with a gasp, Mike had reached back and stroked her leg through the blanket.

Halfway through the stack of presents, Mike had resettled Tina on the couch, easing her from sitting to lying down.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and slipped the book from her fingers. She'd been entirely worn out by the day. It was something Mike had noticed the year before. As much as Tina loved the winter season, she was very much a hibernating creature. More often than not, Mike would find Tina attempting to burrow further into her own clothing or blankets or any other warmth that existed. Mike had become her favorite source of warmth lately which meant that Mike and Tina often ended up napping on the couch, or the recliner, or on the floor.

Mike's hands unconsciously moved to his pocket, reaching inside to tickle the keys he'd filched from Tina's drawer that morning. Tina had spent most of the day attempting to retrieve her keys. At least once she'd realized that was what he'd stolen. That hadn't exactly been the best moment for Mike. Tina had burst in on him while he was showering, crossed her arms and glared at him through the door before she opened her bathrobe smirked, and stalked out.

A cold shower was the cure for Mike's problem, but not Tina's. Mike had effectively kept her car keys from her. Tina didn't actually mind, she had a spare key in her jewelry case for emergencies. It was more amusing to allow Mike to think he was in control. In truth, Mike had barely let Tina out of his sight all day. He'd been touchier than usual, holding her hand, dancing with her, and just plain touching her.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind him, Mike exited his father's office. He'd long since finished wrapping the presents, and tucked them beneath the tree. Tina was still napping happily on the couch. Mike found his mother reading in another chair. It was only half past seven, and Mike knew he had to wake Tina up, despite how grumpy she would be when he did.<p>

So, kneeling beside her, Mike stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Tina," he whispered softly. "You need to wake up, Missy."

Tina groaned and curled further into herself, her lips parting as she unconsciously licked them. His long fingers threaded through her hair, stroking her hair. "_Mentalist_ will be on in a little bit," Mike tried again. This at least got a small response. Tina's eyes opened a fraction before sliding shut. "I'll make you cinnamon and sugar toast," Mike cooed.

Tina inhaled deeply, "With extra cinnamon?"

"Yes," Mike kissed her nose. "Extra cinnamon, and I'll make you your favorite tea, but only if you get up right now."

Struggling, Tina managed to right herself on the couch and cross her legs. Mike bit his lip to keep from smiling. She looked entirely ruffled. Her hair was rumpled, and her eyes were dark with sleep. The blanket was tangled about her and her t-shirt was twisted up. Mike couldn't help himself. He straightened her shirt and fixed the blanket so it wasn't choking her. Finally Mike smoothed her hair down and kissed the crown of her head. Tina could only pout prettily at him.

Her fingers reaching out to wrap in the sleeve of his shirt, "Love you," she mouthed.

Mike grinned, "Just not as much as you love Simon Baker." Tina pressed a hand to her heart in shock. Mike could only roll his eyes. Tina was nothing if not entirely troublesome, not that Mike minded much.

"_Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love."_

_-Hamilton Wright Mabie_

* * *

><p>AN: 15/25. Slowly getting there, so much left to write, and so little time. Keep the reviews coming and thanks.


	16. December 16th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike because they're under appreciated.

* * *

><p>Tina swayed in her red dress, Mike's scarf curled around her neck and mingled with her hair. She swayed softly along with the other glee club members. Mike was standing behind her, his arms looped around her shoulders, his chin resting on her shoulder as he sang along with her.<p>

It was the last song, and Rory was moving to the front, his brogue coming out stronger as he started to sing softly slowly getting louder, but never screaming or rising above an intimate tone. It was nice, better than any ridiculously cheerful song that had been commercialized. Mike, Tina, and the rest of the club were singing softly, although that was a challenge for Rachel and Kurt—they liked to be loud and proud of it. It was a sweet crooning, Tina stepped further back into Mike, their movements falling into sync.

As the last chilling sober note fell from Rory's lips and quiet enveloped the room, the crowd in the events room began to clap. There was mingling, and hot cider, and hot cocoa, and coffee. There were warm wishes, and hugs, and handshakes.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, it was decided that the group would go have brunch, as it wasn't quite time for lunch. Tina and Mike were always up for brunch, it was one of their things, with Julia at least.<p>

That was how a blustery Friday morning found Mike, Tina, and the rest of the gang, including Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury who had come along on the field trip. At the restaurant, Mike had been the gentleman, pulling out Tina's chair and helping her settle in. He pointed out Tina's favorites, and offered to get something she wanted to try and they would split their meals. She agreed with a grin, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

It was always the little things that Mike did that Tina loved him to death for. She loved that Mike knew her favorite foods, knew how she took her coffee and her cocoa, knew when she was cold, and he knew when she was uncomfortable. Puck had managed to finagle the seat on the other side of Tina, much to Mike's irritation. Tina had only been able to bite her lip and ask Mike rather sweetly what was wrong. He had gritted his teeth and replied that nothing was wrong. Tina had pecked his cheek and turned away from him to chat with Kurt and Blaine who were sitting across from her.

"Wait, a minute," Kurt drawled. "You're trying to tell me that you've been staying at Mike's this entire week."

Tina shrugged, "Yeah, I thought you knew that, you did pick me up from his place the other day."

"Yes," Kurt sighed, "but you and Mike are more attached to each other than conjoined twins."

Blaine covered his mouth with his napkin, smothering a snort of laughter. "He's not wrong."

Mike slid his arm behind Tina's back and stroked the curve of her waist, "Actually I've been thinking about that lately, it would probably be more simple to just have us sewn together."

Tina tossed a disparaging eye-roll his way, "No. As much as you'd like to have me by your side twenty-four-seven, I'm going to remind you that your father would actually lock you in the basement, dear."

Puck leaned around Tina to quirk a disbelieving brow at Mike, "Dude, the basement?"

"Yep," Mike nodded. "If I don't behave I get locked in the basement."

"I'd so be down there," Puck winked at Tina.

Mike glared.

Rachel leaned down from her spot far away, "What are you talking about?"

"Tina is staying at Mike's for the holiday," Kurt answered easily.

"What," Rachel's soft gasp was from a flare of shock and irritation. "Wh-why are you two staying together?"

"My parents went to Germany," Tina told the girl. "Julia and Mike Sr. agreed to let me stay."

"Wow," Rachel was licking her lips nervously, fidgeting. "And, and they're okay with that!"

Mike nodded, his hand still stroking Tina's side. "Yeah, my parent's love Tina, more than me, I think, sometimes."

Puck snickered and Finn's eyebrow just rose another inch as Rachel began to claw at his arm. "Tough life," Puck snickered. "But let's be honest, I'd pick Tina over you any day. You know she's not a half-bad _Call of Duty_ player."

"Aww," Tina cooed, "thanks Puck."

Out of her element, which was being the center of attention, Rachel rose from her seat and tapped her orange juice glass. "I'd like to raise a toast to us, and to all of the hard work we've done this month already. So yay! Oh, and I'll be hosting a Christmas party this year, on the twenty-third. I expect all of you to be there, bells on!"

Shaking his head, Mike tried to get the cheery ringing of Rachel's voice out of his head as their food arrived.

* * *

><p>Tina was driving Mike's car, Julia was in the passenger seat. Both were dressed up, Tina had asked if Julia would accompany her to a orchestra concert and then dinner for her birthday, because, apparently, neither her husband or son had remembered what day it was. So in the dark of night, Tina pulled Mike's car into a parking lot of a tall hotel.<p>

Arms linked, Julia and Tina walked into the lobby, only for Julia to stop short when her eyes lit on her boys. Her boys dressed in tuxes, smirking at her. Julia released Tina's arm and rushed forward, wrapping her husband and her son in a large hug.

"I," Julia sighed, "I thought you both had forgotten."

"Nope," Mike bounced on his heels as he smiled at his mother.

"Never," was Mike Seniors response as he kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

Mike slid across the floor to his girlfriend hugging her and helping her off with her coat. Tina grinned at Mike as Julia shed her own coat. They had succeeded in surprising Julia, except the whole surprise hadn't been revealed yet.

Julia finally stopped smiling excitedly and asked her question, "What's going on here?"

Mike Sr. wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, "Dancing. Dinner and dancing, happy birthday, Dear."

Julia giggled happily doing a little dance of her own in excitement at the news.

Tina and Julia had each taken a spin with the other's significant other before sticking to their own. Tina leaned against Mike as they danced across the floor, she had one eye on Julia who was smiling so brightly that Tina could tell Julia didn't even notice the tiny fumbles her husband had.

"This is nice," Mike's voice made Tina look back at her dance partner. "Well, maybe not the double-date with my parents, but dancing with you is nice."

"I like dancing with you too," Tina smiled.

"The best part," Mike whispered in her ear, pulling her closer, "we have the house to ourselves for the night. Just you and me, and maybe a nice hot bath…"

* * *

><p>Hair tied up atop her head, Tina sunk underneath the hot water, barely keeping her head dry. She moaned loudly as Mike dimmed the lights in the bathroom and stepped towards her.<p>

"You keep making noises like that," Mike smirked as he stepped into the Jacuzzi tub, "and I won't be responsible for my actions."

Tina rolled her eyes and moved towards Mike her water-slick hands sliding over his flesh, pulling him down and towards her. "I thought that was kind of the point."

Mike groaned lowly as Tina molded her slippery body to his beneath the steaming water. "Oh Tina," he trailed his fingers down her spine. "I'm very, very glad my father trusts me to behave."

Tina giggled as Mike's lips found her breast, "And what misplaced trust that is."

"Hey, I'm trustworthy. I promised to behave myself, and I am."

"Right," Tina chuckled, "so you have absolutely no plans to lock me in your room and have your way with me?"

"No," Mike shook his head and picked up the bottle of champagne from the ledge of the tub. "Now, have a sip, I've been saving this for a special night."

Tina rolled her eyes and raised the bottle to her lips before she set it down and curled into Mike, happy just to let him hold her, even if his fingers did have a tendency to wander.

* * *

><p>Face buried in Mike's strong chest, Tina planted tiny kisses along the bare flesh. Mike twitched a little under her lips, his hand tightening around her waist, the leg trapped between hers hitched a little higher.<p>

"Minefield," he murmured as he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was only half past eight, they still had two hours until his parents would be back, which meant that Mike wouldn't end up locked in the basement or dead in the back ditch.

Tina burrowed closer, ignoring his light warning. "Don't care."

"You're going to have to get up soon," Mike stroked her warm flesh.

"Never," she pressed against her fingers clinging to his bicep.

Mike pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Don't give me any ideas. If it were up to me, you wouldn't be leaving my bed, ever."

He could feel Tina frowning against his pec, "We've had the talk about joking already," her sleep-husky voice whispered.

"I'm not," he returned just as softly. He grinned when the frown flashed, for a second to a smile before falling into a neutral line.

_"Come, woo me, woo me; for now I am in a holiday humor, and like enough to consent"_

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>AN: 16/25. Fluff, for the most part, some serious stuff. But mostly this is just me indulging in the adorableness of Tike. Please leave a review, they make my world go round.


	17. December 17th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike because they're under appreciated.

* * *

><p>Tina woke again, at 9 in the morning, to a barely clothed Mike jumping on the bed. She sighed softly and slapped blindly at his foot. He just chuckled and kept on bouncing.<p>

"Tina!"

"What," was her annoyed question.

Mike dropped down beside her, "Snow, it's the first snow of the season!"

Ignoring the bouncing man-child and her utter lack of clothes, Tina rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "My clothes are on my bed," she threw over her shoulder.

Stepping into the shower, Tina began the process of cleansing herself, which didn't take all that long, as long as Mike wasn't trying to "help". Running the soap along her sore muscles Tina sighed as the hot water pelted her flesh. Tina was sore, Mike had been extremely excitable the night before, and that meant he was extra enthusiastic.

Eyes closed, Tina turned her back to the shower door, even though she could feel Mike watching her. And he was, he was sitting on top of the sink, leaning back on his hands.

After a few minutes of silence on both of their parts, Tina finally spoke as she ran her hands through her hair, rinsing the suds out, "If you keep staring, I'm going to start thinking you're a creeper."

Unbeknownst to her, Mike's tongue darted out, "It's not my fault you're just so delectable."

"Perv," was Tina's muttered response as she turned around, her hands sloughing off water and soap as she did.

"Now I'm starting to wonder if I should take these clothes and hide them," Mike pouted fully.

"If you do, I won't make you breakfast."

"Ooh," Mike grinned. "What are you making?"

"I _was_ thinking of doing French toast and funny shaped pancakes, but if you don't them fine," Tina sighed dismissively.

Mike was across the short distance and leaning half in the shower in a split-second. "Please, I'll be a good boy, I promise."

"Somehow I doubt that," Tina laughed as she grabbed the towel from the hook and stepped out, swiftly wrapping the fluffy cloth around her body. Mike's hands "helped", smoothing and stroking her curves. Tina loosened the drawstring of his pants and shoved him towards the still running shower. "I'll be downstairs when you're done."

"Ah," Mike stuttered as he attempted to grab at Tina to give her a kiss. Tina, however, danced out of his reach leaving him alone it the bathroom, her dress for the day in her arms.

* * *

><p>Wiggling across the floor, Tina went between the pancakes and the French toast. Mike dodged into the kitchen and plunked himself down at the island, picking up the fork and knife, holding them expectantly. Rolling her eyes, Tina handed him the plate she'd had in the oven for him. Mike immediately started buttering and slathering his breakfast with syrup and berries. That and the powerdered sugar, which Tina had been hesitant to give her boyfriend, especially after the last time he'd played with powerdered sugar. Thinking back, it wasn't all that surprising that Mike had managed to make an entire array of tiny snow angels on his plate.<p>

Mike stuffed the first pancake into his mouth, barely giving himself time to chew before a second followed. Tina swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, waiting for Mike to choke on his breakfast. Well at least she knew CPR and the Heimlich maneuver.

Setting her own plate down, Tina began to cut up her food, wincing with every piece of bread that Mike stuffed in his mouth. He gave new meaning to the term "wolfed". Of course, boys did tend to eat a like savages—and that was being polite.

Halfway into her own breakfast, Mike had dropped his plate into the sink, kissed Tina sloppily on the cheek and was out of the room and the house before she could even squeak.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table, Tina paged through her novel, a mug of tea sitting beside her. She'd yelled at Mike from the front door to put a coat on, he'd ignored her, so she'd washed her hands of him—for the most part. She was still keeping an eye on him, just in case he keeled over in the snow and died of the cold. Not that there was all that much snow on the ground for mike to play in. There was just under a foot of snow, and thankfully, Mike had decided to shovel the porch before he started to pack snow down and into a chair-like shape.<p>

Flipping to the next page, Tina heard the front door slam and she rose to find a shivering, soaked Mike standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Dropping her book, Tina rushed over to Mike he smiled weakly, teeth chattering.

"Laundry room," Tina ordered roughly as she rushed out of the room, headed for the stairs.

Collecting dry clothing and towels, Tina returned downstairs and to the laundry room. "Strip," she ordered, proffering the dry things for his use.

Teeth still chattering, Mike did as told, "Bossy, I like it. But I could use some body heat."

"Moron," Tina scolded, only Mike would try to get sex out of nearly freezing to death… Okay, maybe Puck would try too.

* * *

><p>When Julia and Mike Sr. walked into their home, they expected the worst. A party, cops, maybe Mike's cause for being locked in the basement. They had not expected to find their son sitting at the table while drinking hot cocoa, Tina standing behind him toweling his hair dry.<p>

Julia quirked a brow at the scene taking place in her kitchen. Mike Sr. joined her in that, leaning against the doorframe, a slightly smile on his lips.

Tina looked over at Mike's parents, shaking her head lightly at their looks. Mike, underneath the towel on his head was mostly oblivious to their company.

"What happened here," Julia asked slowly as she moved into her kitchen.

Tina sighed heavily, giving Mike's head a dark look, "Your son has zero common sense. He ran outside in his chucks, jeans, and a sweatshirt. No coat, no gloves, no hat, no nothing!"

Mike's shoulders rose and fell in a light shrug as he sipped his steaming cocoa. "First snow of the season," he pouted softly.

Mike Sr. shook his own head in disbelief, "You will always have your hands full with this one, Tina."

"Don't remind me," Tina sighed, leaning forward and threading her arms around Mike's chest and shoulders.

Mike's pout deepened, his eyes falling into the ridiculously powerful puppy-dog shape. "But, I thought you loved me!"

"I love you," Tina agreed, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I just hope that one day you grow up and remember to dress weather-appropriate."

"Hey, this is the first time!"

"Right," Tina nodded her head indulgently.

"It is!"

Julia giggled as she poured a cup of coffee from the machine, "Mike, Tina hardly needs you to take care of, especially once you two have kids."

The not so subtle hint made Tina choke on her own tongue. Mike and Mike Sr. smirked behind the two women's backs. Enjoying, for once not being the center of attention—because when Tina and Julia were around, that never went well for them.

"_At Christmas play and make good cheer, for Christmas comes but once a year."__  
><em>_- Thomas Tusser_

* * *

><p>AN: 17/25. Thanks for all of the reviews. So much still to write. If only there were more days in December… Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make the last chunk of this story really awesome.

P.S. I seem to have this problem with the men in my life—they always get extremely childish during the winter—and then I end up having children to take care of so much fun. ;)


	18. December 18th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because for the only Asians in the school, there are sure a lot of other Asians hanging around.

* * *

><p>Sunday rose bright and not as cold as the days before it. The coating of snow was thinner, yellow-green blades of grass poking up and through the snow in places. The roads were clean and dry.<p>

Tina sat cross legged at the kitchen table. A mug of hot cocoa in front of her and a colorfully wrapped box on her lap, Tina alternated between sipping her drink and tying ribbon around packages.

Julia sat across from her, wrapping presents and humming along to the soft music that was playing. Mike and Mike Sr. had been kicked out of the house after Tina, Mike, and Julia had returned from brunch. The pair of boys were, in theory, playing tennis at the country club. They'd fallen into a heated rivalry. Which honestly meant them attempting to outdo each other—often times resulting in them returning home totally exhausted and sore beyond belief, which, left Tina and Julia to assuage their egos with sweet words and ice and heating pads.

"Almost done," Julia sighed happily.

Tina nodded as she took the scissors to a ribbon to curl it, "I'm so excited. Thanks again for having me over, it means a lot."

Julia smiled at Tina, "It's a pleasure having you over, Dear. It's so nice to have another girl around the house!"

"I guess that is true," Tina snickered as she set aside another wrapped, labeled, and ribboned gift. "I would go mad with just the two of them and no one else."

Julia set down her scissors and took a sip of her coffee, "Then you better start hoping for a girl first."

Once again, Tina choked as the words fell off of Julia's tongue. The hints were getting less and less subtle. If they had ever really been subtle to begin with.

"I always wanted a girl," Julia continued, totally ignoring Tina's issue. "After Mike things just got hectic and by the time everything was calm again it was just too late. But that doesn't mean I can't have a few granddaughters to spoil! Oh, maybe a boy after that. What do you think, Tina?"

"Uh," Tina stammered. "I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it…"

Julia's smile never faltered, neither did her all too cheerful voice, "You should, maybe ask Mike, I know he likes kids, he's so good with his baby-cousins."

"Oh," was Tina's only response, her eyes as wide as they would go.

* * *

><p>Mike laughed with his father as they walked into the kitchen. Tina and his mother were sitting at the table finishing up with presents. He moved to stand behind Tina, "What did I get for Christmas?"<p>

Tina shook her head, "Not telling. Oh, speaking of which, we need to go find something for…Rachel!"

"What," Mike asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Tina nodded her head, "I told you earlier, remember."

Tina's eyes searched his, hoping desperately he would get the message. After a moment of puzzled blinking, Mike nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure. You want to go now?"

Tina nodded, "Yeah. Let's head out."

Mike literally had to pick up Tina's coat and purse from the chair by the front door as he raced after her because she was already halfway to his car, tugging her boots on as she stumbled along.

* * *

><p>Safely ensconced in his car, Mike pulled out of the subdivision, at last turning towards Tina, "The mall?"<p>

Tina shook her head, "No. Coffee shop?"

"Okay," Mike didn't argue. Something was clearly up with Tina. He sat in silence as he drove, his gaze drifting to Tina every few moments. She was sitting stiffly in the passenger side staring out the window, her fingers digging into the side of her seat. Oh yeah, something was really not right.

Turning the wheel smoothly, Mike guided his car into one of the parking spots at the back of the old building. Mike could only smile and shake his head as Tina bolted from the car as soon as it was stopped. He took his time, locking up and grabbing Tina's sweater from the seat.

* * *

><p>Setting down two mugs on the table, Mike sat on the couch beside Tina. They were tucked in a quiet little nook in the back of the coffee shop. It was Tina's favorite spot, so much so that everyone who worked at the shop just called it Tina's spot. Tina was curled up on the worn old couch staring out the window at the street outside. The sky was getting hazy and dark.<p>

Slipping his arm around Tina's shoulder, Mike gently tugged Tina towards him. She slid against him, still not speaking or focusing on much.

Turning so he was closer to her, Mike pulled Tina more firmly into his chest. "Okay, time to spill, something is wrong, what is it?"

Tina sighed heavily, reluctant to say anything in case it started a fight. After a few moments with Mike stroking her arm and back she finally spoke, "If it were up to your mom, I'd pregnant already—hell it seems like she wishes we already had two kids and a third on the way!"

Mike's brows twitched together but he didn't speak, because he knew Tina wasn't done with her little rant.

"I mean honestly, I'm only 16, I mean I'll be 17 in six weeks, but I mean we're in high school," Tina rationalized.

She was silent finally, but Mike could easily tell that her mind was anything but. Instead of trying to talk her down, Mike decided to make her laugh. "Would it help if I showed you my abs?"

Her eyes slipped closed and her lips curled into a smile as a soft snicker left her, "It might help your mother more than it'll help me right now."

Mike shrugged, "Kids wouldn't be that bad. I could do with three or four."

Tina's grin fell into an open-mouthed stare, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just get into the boat with your mother."

As she attempted to turn away, Mike pulled her closer, tugging her onto his lap, "What would be so bad about having kids, not now, but someday in the future."

A frustrated sigh slipped away from Tina, "Nothing, but it's just not the time to even think about that, Mike."

"Come on," Mike cooed. "It's not that far off in the future, Tee. In a year and half we'll both be in college, in three years we'll both be legal adults."

"So," Tina asked.

"So," Mike continued, "is it so bad to know what I want in the future, for me, for us?"

"No," Tina's voice faltered. "It's not. I guess I just felt a little weird about the whole kid thing, especially after Quinn."

Mike kissed Tina's cheek, "Okay, I get that. Just make me a promise."

"What?"

Mike gave Tina a little squeeze, "That you're not going to freak out whenever my mother starts bringing up kids, okay?"

"Fine," Tina grudgingly told him.

"Good," Mike nodded, "because she's been hinting about grandkids since I was in kindergarten."

"_Let us love winter, for it is the spring of genius." _

_-Pietro Aretino_

* * *

><p>AN: 18/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!


	19. December 19th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because sometimes we need a little less drama and a little bit of healthy behavior.

* * *

><p>"If you don't stop whatever it is you're doing right now," Tina groused.<p>

Mike didn't release Tina's ankles from his grip, he continued to slowly drag her from her bed. He watched Tina's fingers dig into the sheets in an attempts to prevent her from slipping down the bed and off.

"Time to wake up, Missy," Mike's hands slid up beneath the covers, caressing her bare legs.

"Go to hell," Tina growled in annoyance, attempting to kick Mike's hands off. "And bring some heat back with you."

"What if I told you there was a fire going downstairs and there are new packages under the tree," Mike tugged a little more.

Using her hands to push herself upright, Tina sat in her bed looking down at Mike who was crouched at the foot of her bed. "Packages?"

"Yup," Mike grinned, the next tug pulling Tina a little off balance.

"Yay," Tina bounced like a child, her hands moving from supporting her to clapping giddily.

"And," Mike continued, "your phone has been vibrating all morning. Apparently Kurt has decided we all have to dress up as designated people for this party. We got Bob and Betty from _White Christmas_."

"Fun," Tina chirped. "And I think that I have the perfect dress for it—it's a bit Mrs. Claus though."

"I have the outfit to match," Mike smirked. "Just be glad my father used to dress up for the kids in the family."

* * *

><p>Tina unlocked the front door to her house, "Come on. I think it's at the back of my closet. It was a gift from… It was a gift."<p>

"Do I want to know from whom," Mike asked slowly as he trailed Tina up the stairs and into her room.

Tina inhaled, "Nope."

"Okay," Mike muttered. "Have you ever…worn it?"

"Nope," Tina repeated. "It was a gag gift."

Mike pushed past Tina and practically dove at her closet, starting to rifle through the hanging dresses until he found exactly what he was looking for. Mike's mouth went dry, "Oh."

"Yeah," Tina sighed slumping onto her bed.

Mike dragged his fingers along the crushed red velvet, it was short, the sleeves were long, but that was about the only long thing on the damn dress—well, besides the deep v-cut that would certainly expose a lot of plump flesh.

"I have to ask now," Mike held the dress up against Tina. "Who?"

Tina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no easy way to say that Jake had gotten it for her as a joke the New Year's before last. He'd pulled her aside at the New Year's party and dragged her up to his room—there he'd not only laid the moves on Tina, he'd smilingly given her a "little" gift.

At the time, Tina had only managed to roll her eyes and give Jake a little shove. She'd had a couple of glasses of champagne, and she wasn't exactly entirely clear-headed at the time. In the end, she and Jake had snickered about it, they still did. They slept off their alcohol curled together on his bed—both their parents laughing at them.

Tina's thoughts were broken as her phone beeped. Grabbing the dress from Mike's hands, she shoved him from her room, not bothering to look at her phone as she went.

* * *

><p>It was late evening when Tina finally bothered to check her messages. Mike was out with Puck and Finn playing video games and choking down pizza and soda.<p>

_**Hey, I'll be back in town later today-**_**Jake**

Frowning Tina lightly tapped the keys on her phone, not actually pressing any of them. She and Jake were supposed to meet up when he got home, either at the block Christmas party, or for lunch as usual. They always saw each other when they were both in town. It was just how it worked. Jake had always been her friend, and despite the oddness that sometimes took place between them, they would always be immutably close.

Sighing, Tina finally responded, she'd put it off long enough.

_**Lunch tomorrow?**_**-Tina**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_**Sure! The usual place?-**_**Jake**

Tina bit her lip, was it odd that they had a usual place? Maybe, maybe not, in the end it was up to how not odd the meeting was.

_**12:30, I'll see you there. Night.**_**-Tina**

Tina didn't bother to wait for a response. She set her phone to silent and changed into her pajamas. It was still far too early for bed, but she had stolen Mike's gameboy and was playing his Pokémon Black. It often happened that Mike would leave his games in Tina's hands. She was really quite good at playing videogames—just a little competitive, which meant she wasn't usually allowed to play with the boys, they had fragile egos.

* * *

><p>Mike tiptoed into Tina's room, leaving the door open just a crack. Tina was upright in bed, his gameboy clutched in her fingerless gloved hands.<p>

"Psst," Mike called from just inside her room.

Tina looked up, and it was then that Mike noticed the half-gone candy-cane clasped between her lips. She smiled around the candy and patted the empty space beside her. Mike immediately moved to slip under the covers, his arm encircling Tina's shoulder, pulling her and pressing soft kisses to the hollow behind her ear. She inched away from him even as he pulled the game from her hand and tugged her so she was straddling him.

"How was boys night," Tina asked as she ran her red painted nails through his hair, tipping his head back and planting soft kisses on his lips.

"Good," Mike grinned. "Although Puck kept asking if you really are super feisty."

"Oh," Tina smirked as she rose up a little before settling back down, "what did you tell him?"

Mike sat up, crushing Tina against his chest, his lips finding a path across her bare shoulder, down and across her chest to her other shoulder. "I told him the truth," Mike murmured against Tina's warm skin.

Tina's mouth fell open and a silent moan slipped out between her pants, "And what was that?"

"That he would never, ever know," Mike growled lightly as he flipped Tina onto the bed, covering her body with his.

Tina blinked at the change of position, but it didn't faze her for long, in a few seconds she was clawing at his shirt, trying to pull it up and off. "How can you be so sure?"

Mike nudged her jaw with his nose, she tilted her head in response and Mike immediately latched onto her pulse, suckling and nipping at the soft, vulnerable flesh. "Because," Mike started, humming against her skin as his hands wandered on and under her clothes. "I won't let you go—ever."

Tina smiled up at the ceiling, her eyes slipping closed and her arms relaxing around Mike's back. "Good," she sighed, "I don't want you to, ever."

"_Brew me a cup for a winter's night.__  
><em>_For the wind howls loud and the furies fight;__  
><em>_Spice it with love and stir it with care,__  
><em>_And I'll toast our bright eyes,__  
><em>_my sweetheart fair."  
>-Minna Thomas Antrim<em>

* * *

><p>AN: 19/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!

P.S. The return of Jake, not just to cause trouble, but to act in a sort of Christmas Carol sort of way.


	20. December 20th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because they are adorable.

* * *

><p>Tuesday came bright and cold. The sun was shining in that frozen way, refusing to warm the surface of the earth. Tuesday from the rise of the sun until it set was filled, jam-packed with things to do. Tina had been roused early to climb into Julia's big SUV with Mike driving. He'd practically carried Tina to the car, in truth, he'd basically made a little bed in the passenger seat and driven off with Tina packed in it.<p>

Struggling against the seat belt, Tina pulled her feat in from just resting in mid-air. "Mike," she pouted from beneath the hot layers.

"Yes, Dear," Mike asked sweetly as he navigated through traffic.

Tina crawled up out of her cocoon, "What's going on?"

"We're going to Vegas," he told her sternly, face entirely serious.

"What!"

"Vegas," Mike repeated slowly, "we're going."

"Hold the phone," Tina frowned. "Have you a, lost your mind, or b, totally flipped?"

"C," Mike informed Tina, ruffling her hair. "I've decided to run away and I'm kidnapping you."

"Jokes over," Tina smiled as she hit the switch and the seat moved more upright.

"No joke," Mike grinned as he turned the radio up.

"Right, then pull the car over," Tina ordered lightly.

Tina knew Mike well enough to know that he wasn't being totally serious. Although it was barely six in the morning and he had already had a good 2 and half cups of coffee. Mike tended to get a little wild and giddy on caffeine.

Rolling his eyes, Mike let out a disappointed sigh, "Fine, we're going to pick up my Uncle and Aunt and my three cousins."

"Does that mean we get to bunk together," Tina asked remembering a number of scorching summer nights at Asian Camp where they'd ended up sharing a sleeping bag.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Luckily they'll be staying at a hotel."

Tina pouted, "Darn, I was looking forward to cuddling with you."

"You do realize you can do that anyway," Mike reminded her as he tapped the indicator switch.

"Oh shut up," Tina groused and rolled towards the window.

* * *

><p>Tina smiled sweetly as she was pulled into a multitude of hugs. She'd met Mike's Aunt Sarah once before but not his Uncle Jon, or any of the three cousins. The eldest was 12, the middle was 7, and the youngest was only four months old. This group was on Mike Senior's side. Julia's side was driving in from Chicago on Wednesday.<p>

Tina had spent the ride home playing go fish with the two kids and chatting pleasantly with Sarah. She'd sacrificed the front seat to Jon, which meant that Tina had taken up a spot in the third row, just about as far from Mike as she could get. In the end she didn't really mind, Tina enjoyed playing with Mark, the eldest and Janie the youngest.

* * *

><p>It was just past eleven when Mike pulled the SUV back into the driveway at home. He happily got out and stretched before helping his aunt and his cousins up and out. Tina somehow managed to get Baby Daniel. The tiny baby was dropped in Tina's arms. Tina was almost instantly in love with the sleeping little boy. Tina kept one eye on her tiny bundle and one on her surroundings as she walked up the path to the house. It took all of 30 seconds of holding the little lump of warmth for Mike to have competition in Tina's favorite boy category.<p>

* * *

><p>At noon, Tina finally stole her car keys back from Mike. He'd figured they would be safe in his underwear drawer. Except, Tina had seen just about everything in the drawer, except for the reindeer print boxers which Tina stole and decided they would work pretty nicely as pajama shorts.<p>

Buttoning her coat, Tina skipped down the stairs and stuck her head into the kitchen to say goodbye to Julia and Sarah before she went to find Mike. Mike was in the living room playing a dance game with his cousins. He was sitting on the couch when she walked in, and Tina dropped down on his lap and kissed him quickly.

"I'm going out for lunch with Jake. I'll be back by two," Tina told him as she picked up his hand and played with his fingers.

Mike's happy smile twisted into a frown, "Jake?"

Tina sighed. There was certainly no love between those two.

"Yep, he texted me yesterday," Tina nodded.

Mike was pouting, his arms locking like a vice around Tina's waist, "Don't go!"

"I'll be back sooner if you let me go," Tina curled her arms around Mike's neck, wiggling to get more comfortable on Mike's lap.

"You'd be back sooner if you didn't go at all," Mike told her innocently.

"Yeah," Tina told him, using the back of the couch to lever herself up and out of Mike's grip. "That's not going to happen, love you."

"I'll text you," Mike called as she pranced out of the room. Nope he wasn't happy, but he intended to text Tina so much that she would probably kill him when she got home. Hell she would probably leave early just to kill him—which was perfectly fine by Mike, as long as she came home to see him.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been full of laughs, Jake had told her about college life, how the frat-boys had been. They'd exchanged gifts too. Jake had gotten her a sexy candy-striper dress, the pockets already filled with candy-canes. Tina had gotten him red boxer-briefs that had "naughty" printed in silver on the ass with a candy-cane striped waist band.<p>

By the time lunch was over Tina had silenced her phone and given Jake a nice warm hug before she got in her jeep and headed home.

* * *

><p>Tina returned in time for Sarah to drop Daniel in her arms and rush off to take a much needed and deserved nap. Daniel giggled and snuggled against Tina's chest, his Tina hands curling and grasping weakly at Tina's shirt and her breast. She couldn't help but giggle at his behavior, he, like any baby didn't know any better.<p>

Mike, apparently had Tina-dar because not two seconds later, Mike was standing before her. Tina raised a brow and looked at Daniel. "Daniel, Mikey is being silly."

Mike frowned, "Mikey is wondering why his Tina is holding another man, Daniel."

Tina cuddled Daniel closer, "I can't help it, he is just so cute!"

Mike led Tina into the sitting room, it was empty, so Mike sat Tina down and settled in beside her. He just watched Tina cradling Daniel, who seemed equally enamored with Tina, his tiny hands holding her, his eyes trying to follow her but not doing so well.

"You can't keep him."

Tina's lip quivered, "Why not?"

Mike shook his head, "Don't let my mother hear that or she'll think you've finally gotten on the Baby-Chang-Train."

Tina pressed a soft kiss to Daniel's head, inhaling the soft sweet scent that was all baby. "It wouldn't be so bad," Tina spoke softly, still in a slight baby-voice, having one of these of our own."

Mike pulled Tina into his arms, "No, it wouldn't be bad at all."

She smiled up at Mike. He pressed a kiss to her plump lips. He had officially learned how to calm Tina down about thinking about the future, put a baby in her arms and she melted into a pile of goo that wanted a baby of her own.

"Think we could slip away from Rachel's party Friday and get a little practice in," Tina bit her lip, cheeks flushed and pupil's dilated.

Mike smirked, "You should hold babies more often."

"Shut up," was the soft retort as she stroked Daniel's cheek.

"_Christmas in Bethlehem. The ancient dream: a cold, clear night made brilliant by a glorious star, the smell of incense, shepherds and wise men falling to their knees in adoration of the sweet baby, the incarnation of perfect love."_

_-Lucinda Franks_

* * *

><p>AN: 20/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!

P.S. Jake will be back, maybe in a little confrontation with Mike…


	21. December 21st

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because we all love a little drama-free-fluff

* * *

><p>Mike tucked the blankets closer around Tina. She'd gotten out of bed earlier that morning and crawled right back in. She was miserable—well as miserable as a person with a cold was. Mostly Tina had just set her feet on the ground, staggered down the stairs and collapsed at the kitchen table before Julia had ordered Mike to take her back up to bed. Julia had chuckled the entire way as she followed Mike who was carrying Tina—apparently both Mark and Janie had started coughing and sniffling up a storm after dinner the night before. Tina had apparently gotten an extra present from the kids.<p>

Tina curled into Mike, her fingers curling around the collar of his button-up. "Mike," she whimpered, "I'm hot."

"Oh extremely," Mike agreed seriously. "You're so hot you're very nearly on fire."

Tina groaned and struggled against the tightly packed blankets. "Will you hold me?"

"Yes," Mike told her patiently as he scooted down on the bed so he could hold her as much as the blankets allowed. "Is there anything else you need, Sweetie?"

"Will you go get me an iced white peppermint mocha," Tina asked pathetically.

Mike grinned and smoothed Tina's dark hair down. "I will, if you take a nap."

"Fine," Tina pouted, rolling onto her back and tugged the covers up to her nose.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled his wallet from his pocket as he stood in line at Tina's favorite coffee shop. A tap on his shoulder drew Mike from his thoughts. He spun on his heel to find his not-so-favorite person: Jake.<p>

"Hey," Jake smirked. "What's up man?"

Mike shrugged lightly, "Tina's sick, so I'm getting her an iced-mocha."

"Is she home alone," Jake asked.

Mike shook his head, his hands fisting in his pockets, "Nope. She's staying with me."

"Oh," Jake sniffed, "Tina didn't mention that when I saw her yesterday."

"Hm," Mike nodded, secretly a little pleased at how irritated Jake seemed. "Yeah she's spending Christmas with my family—she's in love with my baby cousin Daniel."

"Oh," Jake nodded.

Mike grinned, finally having the upper-hand. "Yeah. It's been nice having Tee around 24/7."

"Yeah, we used to do everything together. Well until I went to college," Jake tried again.

Mike turned from Jake and ordered as easily as naturally as he could, before he moved along after a quick head nod to Jake.

Jake, unfortunately didn't get the message. "Hey, you think I could swing by and see Tina? I actually came by here to see if she was around."

"I don't know, she's mostly just sleeping, she's pretty miserable," Mike shrugged off the question.

Jake ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it unnecessarily. "Come on man."

Mike took the coffee cup from the barista and started for the door, stopping just for a moment to look at Jake. "I have to get back to Tee, she likes to cuddle when she doesn't feel well, and I'm supposed to try to get her to shower later. See you man."

Mike sauntered out the door, feeling a little bit better, but looking forward to getting home to Tina and conning her into taking a bath.

* * *

><p>Mike sat on a stool beside the bathtub. Tina was buried beneath a mountain of bubbles ensconced in the hot water. Now, as Mike's mother was home and just down the hall, there would be no way that Mike would be allowed to be in the same room as a bathing Tina—except she was wearing a little white bikini. And if Tina were feeling even remotely any better, Mike would be making a move. But, because Tina was pouting and shivering, Mike settled for holding her iced mocha and smoothing her hair down. Tina didn't seem to mind.<p>

"Feeling better," Mike asked softly as he pressed a kiss to her brow.

Tina nodded slowly even as she coughed, "Yeah."

"Liar," Mike smiled and dropped one hand into the tub, his hand stroking Tina's thigh.

"Mm," Tina moaned weakly, her eyes slipping closed. "Will you sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yes," Mike agreed, letting his fingers dance across her skin beneath the nearly scalding water.

"You're the best," Tina told him as she shifted in the tub, attempting to sit up and shift closer to Mike—her head falling weakly against her shoulder.

Mike's arms dipped into the tub, sliding behind Tina and pulling her closer and supporting her. "Ready to get out?"

"Maybe," Tina hedged, "did your dad start the fire?"

"Yep. Let's get you up and dressed, Babe."

* * *

><p>Mike helped Tina down the stairs. As she had refused to let him carry her—she wasn't <em>that<em> weak. That didn't mean that Tina didn't have her head resting on Mike's shoulder, or that she wasn't wrapped in a good dozen blankets.

Mike Sr. met the pair at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at his son. He had certainly grown up well, he was smart, talented, caring, and he knew when to duck for cover.

"Fire's going," he stroked Tina's hair and patted his son on the back.

"Thanks Mike," Tina grinned a little deliriously. "I think I'm going to take a nap on Mike, he's nice and warm and comfy."

Mike Sr. bit his tongue to hold back his snort of laughter, "You do that, Tina. I'll have Julia bring you some chicken broth and bread."

"You're awesome," Tina muttered. It was becoming quite clear that a fever was setting in, "You know if you weren't married and Mike didn't exist, I would so date you."

"Hey," Mike Chang Jr. yelped, "I'm right here!"

Mike Sr. couldn't help but laugh at Tina, "Son, I think maybe you should settle Tina down," he started off to find his wife, "oh, and Tina—thanks for the compliment."

"Hey," his son called again.

* * *

><p>Tina shuddered, her skin was clammy and her head was pounding. "Mike."<p>

The whine and tug at his hand made Mike sit up from his sleeping bag on the floor of Tina's room.

"You okay," Mike asked a little worried.

Julia had agreed to Tina's pitiably soft request of Mike staying with her, so Mike had found himself sleeping beside Tina's bed, tasked to keep an eye on her fever and be at her beck and call. Mike didn't mind at all. If it meant he got to stay close to Tina he would gladly sleep on the floor and deal with her labored attempts to get comfortable.

"Will you just come up here and hold me?"

Mike rose off the floor and crawled onto the bed as gently as he could, not wanting to jostle Tina. "Alright," Mike sighed, curling Tina into his arms. "I'm here."

"I love you," Tina whispered, squeezing Mike's hand and leaning into his body heat, her shivering subsiding a bit.

"I love you too," Mike whispered right back to her. "I love you so much, Tee. I would do anything for you."

Tina laughed shakily, a cough interrupting her, "That's good to know, because I need you to kill a man for me."

Mike nodded seriously, pressing his lips to the crown of Tina's head, inhaling her sweet scent, "Just tell me the name."

"It's my boyfriend, kill him, and we can run away together and get married and have a gaggle of kids. We could start our own super group—like 2PM or 2AM, or Arashi," Tina rambled into Mike's chest.

"Uh-huh," Mike agreed. "A gaggle, then you better get some sleep so you can get better, Tee."

"Shh," Tina scolded, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Mike smiled into the darkness but stayed quiet, content to hold Tina, and maybe think about their future.

"_Christmas is a time when you get homesick - even when you're home."_

_-Carol Nelson_

* * *

><p>AN: 21/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!

P.S. I may do a 26th chapter that will cover New Years. If you want that leave a review and tell me so. If no one wants it I won't bother doing it, so let me know.


	22. December 22nd

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because I'd like to think that Mike and Tina are the real deal.

* * *

><p>Julia's side of the family had arrived in Lima late on Wednesday, so Thursday brought them to the Chang household. Tina was on the mend, but she was still a little weak, which Mike took as a sign to coddle her. Not that Tina really minded. She thought it was adorable. Julia's younger brother Tom—who was only 12 years older than Mike—had taken to teasing Mike mercilessly about how precious he was with Tina. Not that Mike minded—well, he did <em>accidentally<em> drop a good dose of Korean chili powder into his Tom's coffee. That shut him up for a good hour—until Tom broke out the football video games.

That left Tina to curl up on the couch with a cup of chamomile tea watching the two men who, quite honestly, were more like quarreling toddlers than fully grown adults.

"So," Tom prompted as he focused on the game, "you two have been together for a while, right?"

"Yes," Mike answered. "And you still don't have a girlfriend, right?"

"I'm young," Tom scoffed. "I have my whole life in front of me!"

Mike rolled his eyes at his uncle, "Yeah. You're what 29, right?"

"30," Tom gritted out. He wasn't all that young, and he knew that.

Mike nodded slowly as his fingers danced over the controller buttons, "Oh, right. Guess I forgot how _young_ you are."

Tina shook her head minutely as she tugged the blanket up around her shoulders. Boys would be boys. A few minutes later Julia walked silently into the room with two more cups of tea, one for Tina and one for herself. Julia tucked her legs up under her as she settled onto the cushion beside Tina.

"Are they fighting again," Julia asked softly.

Tina dipped her head in an affirmative, "Oh yeah. They're ragging on each other."

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if Tom wasn't dropped on his head as a child," Julia's sigh nearly caught the boys' attention, but luckily they were so competitive that they couldn't spare any time for the girls.

"What's up for today," Tina asked as she breathed on the surface of her tea.

"Oh, well I have to do a little more wrapping for the orphanage and the homeless shelter. Then I have to deliver pies to the neighbors, oh, and I need to get the boys to shovel the driveway and the walk," Julia listed off. "And you, what are you and Mike up to today?"

"I don't know," Tina responded flippantly. "He thinks I'm an invalid—which is nice, because I haven't had to get up at all, on the other hand he won't let me do anything fun."

"Mike Sr. was that way when we were young too," Julia smirked. "Actually when I started getting morning sickness he was so worried about me that he wouldn't even let me read, he read to me!"

"Aww," Tina cooed. "That's so sweet."

"It was, and then I wanted to kill him because I felt smothered," Julia giggled lightly.

"I could see that happening," Tina pursed her lips thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>After Mike had locked his Uncle Tom in the basement—which really did have very good security measures, Tina and Mike had retreated upstairs away from the plaintiff whining to be let out. Tina had requested that Mike help her wrap up a few things for his parents. Which Mike had happily agreed to help with, as long as he got to pick the music they listened to.<p>

Tina had allowed him to flip her iPod to Mona and do a little dancing before she threw a pillow at him. She might have had the patience of a saint most days, but she couldn't help it—it was either stop him from dancing or she would end up sharing her illness, because Mike dancing was practically foreplay.

Mike knew just as much because he knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Tina leaned away from him, but that only encouraged Mike to start placing kisses along her neck and shoulder, using his teeth to drag her tank top and bra straps down and off her shoulder. Tina's head tilted to the side, not in an invitation, but out of sheer incredulity. Mike was flirting with being miserable, and as much as Mike enjoyed playing doctor to her patient, and as much as Tina was sure that Mike would enjoy the reverse, Tina only had so much self control. It was easier to refrain from tearing his clothes off when she felt miserable. If she was feeling even 95 percent good, Mike would be much more naked than he was at the moment.

But, as Tina was still not feeling very healthy, Mike was in the cold. At least until Rachel's part they next day. Tina was positive she would be 100 percent by then, and she would be dressed all hot, and Mike would certainly be getting more than a little lucky.

So instead of letting Mike continue undressing her, and he was doing a rather spectacular job, Tina smoothed Mike's arms off of her and shrugged out of the bra that mike had unhooked.

"Chill, Stud," Tina chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Mike's head before removing his head from the cradle of her breasts.

Mike sat back on his heels, pouting like a three year old whose mother had just told him no more cake. "Meanie," Mike whined softly.

"Keep your hands and your lips and your tongue to yourself and tomorrow you'll get a nice treat. We've got a party to go to, and I'm on the mend," Tina's lips curved upward and her eyes glittering in excitement.

Mike's pout transformed to a smile, "Oh yeah, we agreed tomorrow we'd do a little baby-making practice."

"I swear," Tina moaned as Mike's hands slithered across her back—the exact opposite of keeping them to himself. "You are so much trouble sometimes I wonder if I should just run away from you, Mister Chang."

Mike's smile darkened, "You just try that, we'll see how far you get." His voice was dark and warm as he moved to lean over her, "And when I catch you, oh, I'll have my wicked way with you, I might just tie you to my bed so you can never escape me."

Tina's lips parted lightly, her tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip. Inhaling shakily, Tina steeled herself, "Adorable."

"No," Mike shook his head, "sexy. You should know that by now."

Tina nodded in agreement, placating the admittedly sexy man atop her, "Yes, you're sexy, very, very, very sexy."

"Yes, yes I am," Mike smirked as he leaned closer.

Tina nodded along with his proclamation before she slipped out from beneath Mike with a little well timed maneuver. Mike's confusion and shock in that moment bled through in his pouted comment, "Tease."

"_It is Christmas in the heart that puts Christmas in the air."_

_-W.T. Ellis_

* * *

><p>AN: 22/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!

P.S. I'll be doing a New Year's chapter, though it may be posted before the first, but after the 26th of December. I expect I'll be a bit busy, but the chapter will come.


	23. December 23rd

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, because they'd make cute babies.

* * *

><p>Tina drove, much to Mike's disappointment. He liked to be in control, especially late at night when he could find a secluded copse of trees to park under, except, Tina had struck preemptively. She'd pulled the exact same thing he had, stolen his keys and hidden them. The problem being that Tina was much better at hiding things—she had a perfect poker face, which was why Mike found himself in her jeep, a passenger rather than driving in his car. Still, Tina was feeling a million times better, if his wake up call had been any indication…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mike groaned as something stood over him. His groan quickly turned to a yelp as his thick covers were swiftly pulled away from him. Cracking one eye open, Mike saw the one thing that probably signaled the end of the world: Tom and Tina. And not just Tom and Tina, they were working together. Although Mike's irritation was quickly overridden when he realized that Tina was bouncing around and back to eating candy-canes like a normal person drank water.<em>

_ Bouncing out of bed, Mike jumped on his uncle, literally wrapping himself around the older man—which led to Tom staggering onto the bed. Tina tossed the covers she still held atop them._

_ "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone, and here I thought it would Puck that you cheated on me with," Tina sighed and walked out of the room a firm smile affixed to her face._

_ "What," came the two shrieks from what sounded like two adolescent boys who Tina had once thought were men whose voices had actually cracked. _

* * *

><p>Tina rolled her eyes as Mike looked at her from the passenger seat.<p>

"Stop it," Tina told him as she rolled the wheel beneath her palm.

"I wanted to drive," Mike's voice was heavy with a whine.

Tina nodded and flicked the switch for her headlights down from her brights. "Uh-huh, but your car doesn't have great traction in the snow, not like my baby."

"I thought I was your baby," Mike muttered a little surprised.

"Of course you are," Tina told him sweetly, but with a hint of condescension.

They had had this conversation a few times before. Tina's jeep was her baby. Of course Mike was always a bit jealous—he didn't like a car taking his place. Of course Tina made sure to let him know that wasn't true—even if she did coddle her jeep a little more than necessary. She and her jeep had a longer relationship than she and Mike did after all.

Looking over at Mike in the dim light from the street lamps, Tina shook her head and sighed. Only Mike could pull off pouting at age 18 and still look ridiculously adorable—it almost made her pull over and get out of the driver's seat…almost. Instead, Tina reached across and slipped her hand into Mike's, giving it a good squeeze before drawing his hand across the center console and slid his hand onto her bare thigh. A tightening of his fingers as Mike touched the silky smooth flesh was all the signal Tina needed to know the fight was over. If it really was a fight to begin with, after all, Mike's pouting was just about as effective at persuading Tina to bend to his will as Tina's pout was on Mike—very.

"You can drive home," Tina informed him.

The fingers on her thigh slid north. "You know, as much as I like this little outfit," Mike's grin evident in his voice, "I think I'm going to enjoy it on the floor so much more."

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorus—," Mike slipped a hand over Tina's mouth before she could list the 16th element as Sulfur.

"Cute," Mike smiled, not bothering to remove his hand, "but it _is_ winter break, and I don't need a refresher in chemistry."

"Yeah, that wasn't for your sake," Tina informed Mike as she pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Oh," Mike's smirk was dark.

"You happen to be making it slightly difficult to focus," Tina shivered as his hand continued to stroke her inner thigh.

"Am I," Mike questioned innocently.

* * *

><p>Tina barely managed to get one foot in the door, which happened to be clad in a red velvet stiletto that wrapped around her ankle, before Puck was wolf-whistling.<p>

"Hell-o, Mrs. Claus," Puck called as he weaved his way through the people in Rachel's living room.

Mike followed her into the house, his arm wound around Tina's waist, "Puck."

It wasn't said in anger, well, not yet. The night was still young. Mike was clad in a pretty well fit Santa suit, and he found it entirely appropriate to sit down in the first available chair and tug Tina onto his knee.

"Hey," Tina frowned at her new seat. "I was going to go make the rounds."

"Nope," Mike locked his arms around her. "Not happening."

"Puck," the name slipped from her lip, her voice slightly sweeter just to irk Mike. Puck immediately helped Tina up from Mike's lap. Happily, he wrapped his own arm around her waist. Tina bit her cheek when Puck's hand did the expected slide south to grab her ass. Mike cleared his throat loudly at that and Tina smiled tightly. "Uh, Puck," she grinned, "can I help you with something?"

"Nope," Puck smiled happily even as Tina's hand covered his and tugged it upward, away from her ass.

Almost instantly his hand started the southern slide again, Tina chose not to say anything and walked towards Rachel and Kurt and Blaine. Puck happily walked with her.

As soon as Rachel saw Tina, or rather who was walking with her, Rachel's eyes went wide. "Hi, where, uh, where's Mike," she asked with her usual high of pep.

"Over there glaring at Puck," Tina smiled happily, her head tipping briefly in Mike's direction.

Kurt glanced at Puck, his eyes widening so he could silently converse with Tina in the way that he always attempted to. "So, Puck, what's up with you?"

"I'm trying to decide how hard Mike would kill me if I snatched a kiss under the mistletoe," Puck tipped a finger up towards the mistletoe that hung a foot away.

Tina jumped a little when Puck's fingers squeezed her behind a little, "Puck!"

"What," he smiled like a boy with his hand in the cookie jar, and in all honesty he did have his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

After that, Mike had gotten up from his spot and his talk with Finn and Rory and made his way across the room to Tina. Puck's straying hand led to Mike very nearly attaching her to his hip. They'd had a few drinks early on in the evening, and on one such trip for another glass of champagne, Puck had taken his chance and dipped Tina under the mistletoe. It had been sweet and entirely awkward. And Mike had glared at Puck the rest of the evening, well at least until he provided an excuse and dragged Tina out of the holiday party.

* * *

><p>Mike had purposefully left the party early just so they could go to Tina's empty house and have their own little party.<p>

In Tina's bedroom, Mike sat down on her bed, patted his knee and settled his hand on her lower back. As soon as she sat down, Mike let his hand slide between her thighs, flipping the too short skirt up a little more.

"So Little Girl, what do you want for Christmas," Mike asked lowly, his hands very, very occupied as Tina struggled to keep her breathing even.

"A pony," Tina smiled coyly.

"Oh, because I have it on good authority that you've been a very naughty girl," Mike growled.

Tina was squirming by that point, her eyes only half open, "Enough!"

The chuckle that emerged told Tina that Mike knew exactly why she was so eager. Hell, he'd probably orchestrated the whole damn situation.

"Something wrong," he asked in mock concern.

Tina swallowed roughly, "You know damn well what's wrong."

Mike did know what had Tina riled up. He'd managed to volunteer himself and Tina to watch Daniel, which was, a stroke of genius, judging by how Tina was desperately attempting to move as she sat on his lap.

It was very clear that babies were Tina's kryptonite. Not that Mike minded.

_"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful."_

_-__Norman Vincent Peale_

* * *

><p>AN: 23/25. The reviews have been lovely, please keep them coming!

P.S. Honestly, Puck/Tina is growing on me as I write this—haha. Well maybe that is due in part to the whole PuckSolo thing that went on…damn that was good!


	24. December 24th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, just because.

* * *

><p>Tina sat beside Mike at the dining room table. The entire clan was sitting and eating, and talking loudly. Mike was sitting beside his father, and Tina beside him, then baby Daniel and Sarah beside her. Tina was in an extremely good mood. Partially because she and Mike had a lot of fun at the party the night before, and partially because Daniel was becoming extremely attached to Tina. Mike didn't quite like that part, but he certainly liked that Tina was much clingier with him. That he really, really liked.<p>

Julia lifted her wine glass and tapped it gently with her knife, the table fell silent. "I'd like to propose a toast, to family who always come together when it matters and to the love of very good people!"

Everyone around the table clinked glasses, Mike adding in his own cheer as he leaned over in his chair and pecked Tina on the cheek. As conversations once again broke out, Tina slipped her hand into Mike's beneath the table. She gave his large warm hand a quick squeeze as she resumed her own conversation with Sarah about life with the baby. But as much as Sarah complained, the joy in her eyes never dimmed, and with every soft giggle or smile Tina's hand tightened around Mike's.

Conversations turned from summer plans to talk about the future, more specifically Mike's.

"We've decided that he'll double major in dance as well as something more stable," Mike Chang Sr. tipped his head, smiling softly.

Most of the family stopped short of their next bite, this was like learning that one plus one was actually three.

Julia stepped in, "We're very excited. Mike was just a lead role in his school's musical, and he's been getting solos in glee club!"

Tom nearly snorted his glass of beer out of his nose, "What a minute, Mr. I-Can't-Carry-A-Tune-With-A-Bucket got a part in a musical?"

Julia rolled her eyes at her younger brother, "Yes, and he was wonderful!"

Mike shrugged off the compliment, "All thanks to Tina."

"Tina is a wonderful teacher," Mike Sr. added.

Tina blushed, her eyes dropping to her plate. "Don't be modest," Julia scolded. "She taught Mike how to dance for my birthday, it was wonderful!"

"Mike helped," Tina giggled softly, nudging her boyfriend softly.

Tom rolled his eyes again, nudging the two kids who he was sitting between, "You two are so sickeningly sweet the rest of us might be sick!"

* * *

><p>Though it was only the evening before Christmas it was a Chang family tradition to do an extended family get-together the day before Christmas. Tina quite liked that. It meant she would get to spend time with just Mike, Mike Sr., and Julia on Sunday.<p>

Tina found herself sitting between Mike's legs as he leaned against the couch as presents made their rounds around the room. The kids had eagerly ripped into their gifts, enjoying each toy and book. Tina received a pair of very tight hugs from the kids before Sarah dropped Daniel into her lap and all else was forgotten. Mike wasn't thrilled when he realized that the baby Tina was cuddling on her shoulder was giving her a hickey. Nope, he had frowned and pulled her tighter against him.

Julia who sat beside her son couldn't help but smile, if all went well, in a few years she'd have a whole mess of grandchildren. And she wasn't going to take anything but success in that venture. Hell, she already had a partner in crime, even if not a word was exchanged between them. Julia was hardly as blind as she sometimes pretended to be, she saw more than either of her boys ever dreamed. She knew that Mike was enjoying Tina's Baby Fever, maybe as a mother she shouldn't be enjoying this, but honestly, she couldn't help it. She wanted Tina and Mike to make little baby Tikes.

* * *

><p>Tina sat on the window seat in her bedroom. It was Christmas Eve. And honestly, there were only a couple of hours until it was Christmas. December had rushed past, it seemed like just mere moments. It was hard for Tina to actually believe that she had been living with Mike and his family for nearly two full weeks. Worse than that, she was surprised to think about just how easy and natural it was to be there. She never felt out of place or like a guest. It was like she was part of the family, which, Julia often insisted that she was.<p>

It was snowing again, there were snow plows on the roads working overtime. Tina tucked her toes beneath her more firmly. Though she was 16, almost 17, Tina was still a child at heart, a part of her couldn't fall asleep even though she was yawning.

A soft creaking behind her made Tina's head jerk to look behind her. She was met with Mike's abs.

"God, I hope this is my Christmas present," Tina breathed softly, one hand rising to trail down the hard planes of Mike's chest and stomach. He was shirtless and his drawstring pants hung low on his hips, exposing the long lines that led beneath the pants.

Mike rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the window seat, "No, not your present. You have to wait for morning to get that."

Tina pouted, her hand never leaving Mike's abs, "No fun."

Mike leaned forward and stroked Tina's cheek with his thumb, "I know."

Leaning into Mike's hand, Tina glanced down and froze, "What's that?"

"This," Mike held up a velvet box swallowing nervously. Straightening, Mike set the box down beside him and gathered Tina's hands into his. "I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything. About how much I rely on you, Tina."

Tina was still frozen, her eyes nearly unfocused and the color slowly draining from her face.

"When I'm upset, you make everything better. You worked your ass off to make _my_ dreams possible. You give me courage and hope. Three years ago I wouldn't have dreamed of how wonderful life could be now. And it's all because of you, Tee."

Tina's eyes were prickling slightly, tears threatening to start to fall, except Tina wasn't quite sure why.

"What I want to know is if you'll be _just_ Mrs. Chang. Tina, will you marry me," Mike finally asked, his own nerves threatening to make him run.

There was absolute silence stretching between them. Mike was terrified, so was Tina.

After what seemed like centuries Tina inhaled and opened her mouth, "Mike, I love you, and I—"

The words stuck in Tina's throat. Because she wasn't sure what to say, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her brain wouldn't shut up and be useful.

Mike seemed to sense her panic, or maybe the grip she had on his hands was alerting him to her distress. Either way, he spoke again, "I know we're young, Tina. I know we still have a long way to go, but I know that no matter what happens I'll always want to marry you. Everyone around us can see it Tina. I asked your parents' permission, we have to wait until I have a steady job and we're both in college, but they said yes, Tina. My father went with me to pick out the ring. We couldn't tell my mother because she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. The point is, I'm not saying we should run off tomorrow, but someday in the future…"

Tina's slack mouth curved into a watery smile as tears slipped down her cheeks. She leaned forward suddenly and sealed her mouth over Mike's, effectively cutting off his nervous rambling.

Pulling back after a few seconds Tina nodded quickly, "Yes."

"Yes," Mike repeated dumbly.

Tina giggled through her tears, "_Yes_, I'll marry you, Mike Chang."

Mike's face lit up with pure joy. His hands shook from adrenaline as he flicked the box open and took out the ring. It was with nervous laughter on both their parts that Mike finally slid the twisting white gold band on her finger. The two trios of diamonds that framed the center diamond sparkled and threw light onto the center stone, Tina's breath caught all over again.

"Do you like it," Mike asked as he watched her look at her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful," Tina smiled slightly. It was simple, classic, it fit Tina very well. She giggled after a moment and wrapped herself around Mike, "We're engaged!"

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "we are. I don't think I could be happier."

"Me either," Tina told him, curling up with her ear on Mike's chest. "Stay with me?"

Mike nodded, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Good," Tina sniffed, her tears drying, "'cause I don't' know what I'd do without you."

The long suffering sigh came with little tug of her hair, "Probably run off with Puck."

Tina giggled as Mike laughed lowly. Tina had a suspicion that Puck would always be a point of laughter between the pair of them. "Nah, I think I'll stick with you, _husband_."

Mike groaned low in his throat, "I like the sound of that, _wife_." With no more warning Mike took it upon himself to distract Tina the best way he knew how.

"_Every piece of the universe, even the tiniest little snow crystal, matters somehow. I have a place in the__pattern__, and so do you…"_

_- T.A. Barron_

* * *

><p>AN: 24/26. Home stretch! Please continue to review, I've been working very hard on this lately. This chapter took me a bit of time and I like to hear from all of you. And Merry Christmas Eve all!


	25. December 25th

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike, just because we all need a little joy in life.

* * *

><p>Mike Sr. woke early, not because it was Christmas morning, but out of years of habit. When Michael was very young, he would rise with the sun, not just on Christmas but almost every morning without fail. It fell to Mike to rise with his son. It was something Mike Sr. had come to love about life with a child.<p>

Kissing his wife's cheek, Mike Sr. began to move about the house. He placed the remainder of the presents beneath the tree, turning the lights on and starting a fire in the fireplace.

This Christmas was different than all those that came before. Not only was there a sense of harmony in his family, it was quite clear that Tina, was becoming more and more important to all of their lives.

Pushing the door to Mike's room open, he was almost gratified to see that his son was not in bed. Pacing down the hall, Mike repeated the steps of gently pressing open Tina's already cracked door. There, cuddled atop the covers were Mike and Tina. Mike was wrapped around Tina, her face buried in his chest. It took a moment, but Mike Sr. saw the sparkled of a ring on Tina's hand, a hand that was curled around Mike's hip. Mike Sr. smiled broadly and retreated from the room.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed in the window as Tina drifted closer to waking. A soft knocking jarred her from sleep and she struggled from Mike's grip to sit up and find the source of the noise. Her eyes widened when she saw Mike Sr. standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hi," she sputtered.

Mike Sr. chuckled softly, "Would you mind waking your fiancé when you get a chance. Julia is getting anxious. She's worse than a child on Christmas morning."

The blush that spread across Tina's cheeks was quickly hidden in her Mike's chest. "Sure."

* * *

><p>As soon as Mike Sr. left the room, Tina shoved Mike in the chest, "Up!"<p>

"What," Mike groaned and snuggled deeper into the pillow beneath his head.

"Your father just walked in on us," Tina squeezed her eyes shut and weakly flicked Mike's shoulder.

Mike laughed and rolled on this back, dragging Tina with him, "We weren't having sex."

"Shut up!"

"Come on," Mike sighed, rubbing her sides, "we'd better get up or else my mother will be in here and begging for grandchildren, well as soon as she sees this," Mike lifted up her left hand, silently indicating the diamond ring on her finger.

"Go on, get dressed," Tina lifted herself off of Mike, moving to get herself dressed and ready for Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled on a thin shirt just in time for his father to knock on the half-open door and walk in. "Hey," Mike grinned.<p>

"I see everything went well," Mike Sr. smiled as he sat down on Mike's desk chair.

"Yeah," Mike grinned, his whole body filling with excitement at the thought of Tina being his wife. "Thanks, again, for helping me with all of this."

Mike Sr. inhaled and nodded slowly. "You've grown up so much in the past couple of years, especially with Tina at your side. I'm _so _proud of you, Michael. You've decided on what you want for the future and you've found love. You truly are growing up, Son."

Mike smiled at his father. There was nothing more to say between them, they had reached a sort of peace with each other, with life.

* * *

><p>Julia shuffled into the sitting room holding a tray filled with cocoa and for Tina, candy-canes. Her husband was stoking the fire, Mike was sitting on the recliner, Tina in his lap. Julia took a moment to watch her son as she set down the tray. As she moved to straighten, something caught her eye.<p>

"Ahh," Julia shrieked, which was rather expected. She rushed across the room and dragged Tina's hand from Mike's grip. She held her breath and bit her lip as she waited for some sign of conformation.

The sign came from Mike who smirked and gave Tina a little squeeze.

"Oh my goodness," Julia squealed and swooped down and hugged Tina and her son at the same time. She pulled back and proceeded to do a little dance before her husband settled his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he grinned.

Her wide eyes narrowed, "You knew!"

Mike Sr. shrugged lightly and backed away, "Maybe."

"Ooh," Julia growled and smacked her husband's chest lightly but certainly not playfully. "You are in trouble, Mister."

Tina dropped her head back against Mike's chest. "Have I told you how happy I am right now," she asked.

"You might have mentioned it," Mike stroked her arm, his fingers laced with hers.

And Tina was happy, as soon as Mike had left her bedroom, Tina had texted her Mom and her older sister. They'd been ecstatic. Of course Tina's mother had known, but they'd done they had almost immediately called and done the squealing and awing. Tina had sent them a picture of the ring, and there was plenty of aww-ing spilling from her room.

* * *

><p>Tina dropped the box onto Mike's lap. It wasn't heavy, and like she knew he would, Mike shook the box. Tina kneeled at his feet, biting her lip as he ripped into the bright paper. When Mike pulled the new black fedora from the box he's grin broadened. He twirled it between his fingertips, stopping short as he saw something tucked in the inner lining. He slid out the two tickets and whooped.<p>

"Rat Pack tickets, Tee," Mike set his presents aside and wrapped Tina in a big hug. "I love you!"

Tina giggled and squeezed Mike just as tight. "Love you too, husband," she whispered the endearment so only he could hear.

Mike smiled and handed Tina a newspaper wrapped box. Tina opened the box and smiled. It was the new CD she'd wanted for a while, _Mona_ and two boxes of candy-canes, and a slip of paper promising Tina to take her out that night for ice skating at an indoor rink, because they hadn't managed to ice skate yet this year. Tina grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Breakfast had found Julia on an entirely knew wedding-high. Apparently she'd been hoarding wedding magazines for months. That and baby magazines. The three bystanders o the ensuing breakfast explosion were in total shock. Julia's secret had been hidden very well from all three.<p>

"Oh, I think that you would look so pretty in a vintage dress," Julia sighed and flipped open a magazine she'd pulled from seemingly nowhere.

Tina swallowed a piece of her waffle "It's still a long way off," she attempted to tell Julia.

Julia brushed her off, "Oh, and we absolutely have to have a winter wedding, with snow!"

This time it was Mike who tried to reign in his mother, "You have at least a year and half to plan this, why not just eat breakfast for now."

"We'll have to throw an engagement party," Julia had started making a list of things to do.

Mike Sr. shrugged, "It's best to just let her go, let her get it out of her system."

"I suppose," Tina giggled.

"Hey," Mike kissed Tina's cheek, "maybe she'll plan all the hard stuff and we can just reap the benefits."

"Mike," Tina scolded him sharply.

* * *

><p>Mike skated backwards across the indoor rink as he pulled Tina with him. The rink was filled with people, no one they really knew, especially not from glee, but there were people who they knew casually. Tina and Mike occasionally waved to acquaintances, but for the most part they skated together, holding hands or arm in arm.<p>

They had decided not to announce their engagement. It wasn't something they felt they needed to shout from the rooftop, or rather from Facebook, and for that reason, Tina's ring was safe and secure beneath her gloves.

Julia had still not given up on trying to engage Tina in early wedding planning. She'd dragged Tina out of the house not long after breakfast to go to the nearest gas station and picked up every wedding magazine she could find. They'd stopped at Starbucks and leafed through the magazine. In all honesty, Tina was very excited, and she and Julia were agreeing on a quite a number of things. They both felt like a vintage wedding would be perfection, and with Mike's own feel for vintage it was meant to be. Julia and Tina had actually ended up Skyping Tina's mother and sister and the planning had begun. There would be an engagement party at the beginning of summer and then they would start nailing down the rest of the plans, although, apparently Julia had negotiated for twice monthly dress-hunting-excursions. Tina hadn't complained.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world," Tina smiled at her own cliché comment.

Mike slid up alongside Tina and pulled her into the circle of his arms, "I'm right there with you. It's hard to believe we're engaged.

"Not hard," Tina corrected. "It's perfect."

"Dork," Mike rocked her lightly.

Tina twisted to look behind her and placed a kiss on Mike's jaw, "Oh shut up!"

"Make me," Mike licked his lower lip and captured her lips.

"_It is the Christmas time:__  
><em>_And up and down 'twixt heaven and earth,__  
><em>_In glorious grief and solemn mirth,__  
><em>_The shining angels climb."__  
><em>_-Dinah Maria Mulock_

* * *

><p>AN: 25/26. Not sure when I'll post the new year's chapter. Clearly before the new year, but yeah. Anyhow. Sorry this is a little late. Had a long day and night. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and thanks to all my reviewers for the lovely gifts you've given me.


	26. December 31st

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters there-in. Ryan Murphy does. The End

A/N: Tike because they fit like puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>Tina sat on the staircase, she smiled gently as Mike slid and slipped across the hardwood floors in his stocking feet. He was grace and power, he flowed and writhed and lunged and pounced. Tina loved watching him dance. It was the last day of December, meaning that it was the last day of 2011, New Year's Eve. But it really meant that for exactly a week, she had been engaged to Mike.<p>

The cool metal on Tina's finger was strange. It was odd having this ever-present ring on her left hand. It was an adjustment. She had to be careful what gloves she wore, her leather ones wouldn't slide nicely over the diamond, and her loose knit ones were a snag hazard. But it wasn't just that. Tina had to adjust to taking her ring off and putting it somewhere safe when she bathed, when she did the dishes, hell, even when she was cleaning. Twirling the cool metal around her ring finger had become a quirk despite the short time she'd been wearing it. Mike had a quirk with it too, when they were holding hands, or even sitting, he would often lift her left hand and kiss the ring, reaffirming their connection.

It was a good change. It made Tina smile every time she caught the glitter of light playing on the ring out of the corner of her eyes. She often fell asleep her left hand curled to her chest, metal and gem pressing against her chest. It was an extended sense of warmth, an extended sense of Mike. It wasn't about how pretty or shiny it was, not really. It was about what it meant. How Mike had rambled through his proposal, how he would tug her into a hug and whisper his new endearment into her ear: wife. How every intimation of their future made her heart beat faster. Tina was irrevocably in love with Mike Chang, any reservations she once had about thinking too far ahead were distant memories, distant half formed thoughts that didn't make sense to her anymore.

Twirling the ring slowly about her finger, Tina smiled as Mike spun on his toes. He slowed to a stop and Tina grinned, "Brilliant!"

"You," Mike panted lightly, "always say that."

Rising and stepping down, Tina wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, "Because it's true!"

"What did I do to deserve you," Mike joked.

Tina rolled her eyes, sometimes Mike was horribly cliché, but it was cute, horribly cute. "I don't know. But when you figure it out let me know."

"So, party tonight," Mike snickered. "Excited, Wife?"

"Oh entirely, you know Kurt throws good parties," Tina pecked Mike on the lips.

Mike returned the peck happily, "Oh so you aren't going to take the chance and run off with Puck tonight?"

"I'm all yours," Tina told him.

Mike nodded, a smile creeping onto his face, "Yes you are. When they find out…"

Mike and Tina had agreed on the 26th, late at night, after they had informed the rest of the Chang clan about their engagement, that, while the Glee club would find out quite quickly, they were perfectly find letting it happen in its own time. And, with all the busybodies in glee, would likely be Kurt's New Year's Bash.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon was spent quietly. Mike was reading a new book he'd gotten for Christmas, while his mother and Tina were ensconced on the couch putting together what his mom affectionately called a "wedding book". So far as Mike could tell all it meant was cutting up wedding magazines and pasting them in a binder.<p>

Mike thought it was cute. Not the whole magazine thing, the bonding thing. Mike had brought home two of his previous girlfriends, neither had lasted long. His mother hadn't liked either. So it was something special to watch Tina and his mother getting along. Sometimes it got on his nerves, because his mother and Tina were inseparable at times, but in the end it was important to him, because deep down, Mike was a momma's boy.

* * *

><p>Kurt ushered them into the house, Tina dressed in her pale green sheath dress and Mike in his white dress shirt and slacks. Kurt was already in high spirits, probably due to the glass of champagne in his hand and the utter lack of parental supervision. Mike and Tina followed the happy teen down into the basement, which had been turned into a party zone. Music was blaring and everyone was dancing and clearly drinking.<p>

Mike and Tina travelled along the perimeter of the room. They'd said hello to most of their friends, and found themselves chitchatting with Puck.

"So how was Christmas," Tina asked Puck. "I got the picture you sent, adorable!"

Puck's smirk softened at the thought of his daughter, "Beth loved it, thanks again, Tina."

"Glad to help," Tina grinned nudging Puck with her shoulder, her left hand securely tucked in Mike's right.

"So how was your Christmas," Puck asked as he rocked on his heels.

Mike grinned, leaning down and kissing Tina's forehead, "It was good. Really good."

"Yeah," Tina agreed.

* * *

><p>The night wore on. Santana and Brittany were dancing together quite happily. Mercedes and Kurt and Rachel had settled down near the snack table. Artie and most of the other boys were playing a video game in another corner, beer cans stacking up. Blaine had found a seat beside Mike and Tina. The two boys engaging in a chat about a new dance move they wanted to try out for glee.<p>

It was in the middle of their conversation, when out of habit, Mike lifted Tina's left hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Tina's slightly bored expression shifted immediately to one of amusement.

Blaine on the other hand, his expression became a little pinched before he clamped down on his burgeoning smile when his eyes lit on a little piece of jewelry encircling Tina's ring finger. Mike watched his friend's expression shift rapidly and let loose a grin of his own.

"Is that," Blaine pointed slowly, trying to keep the excitement from his voice, "an engagement ring?"

Mike nodded, pulling Tina closer to him.

The smile on Blaine's lips burst forth brightly, "Oh my god! Congratulations!" He clapped Mike on the shoulder before he stood and pulled Tina into a hug, picking her up and spinning her around happily.

Blaine's excited laughter drew the attention of the rest of the room. Rachel was the first one across the room.

"What's going on," she asked eagerly, the nervous energy that seemed to always flow around her bubbling at the surface.

Blaine looked at Tina and Mike, they both gave small, tight nods. Grinning, Blaine lifted Tina's hand up for Rachel's perusal.

"Oh, my, god," Rachel gasped slowly, "you're…you're engaged!"

It was more shocked than excited in that moment. Rachel seized Tina's hand, dragging it up for a closer inspection.

The others of their group had finally noticed the commotion and were gathering around. Finn who was about to ask what was going on never got the chance because his girlfriend explained it. "You are engaged!"

Mike finally moved forward to rescue his fiancée. He, with a bit of effort, removed Tina from Rachel's grip and held her in his arms.

"We," Mike smiled cutely, "have an announcement. I asked Tina to marry me, and she said yes."

There were whoops of delight from most of the group. Rachel was apparently catatonic from the news, and Puck was somewhere between scowling and smiling. He settled on smirking.

"Way to go Chang," Puck called. "Forbidden fruit, so hot!"

Mike's happy smile slipped and he set his glare on Puck, "Not cool man!"

Quinn, who had been rather quiet lately slipped her arms around her own waist before she spoke softly, "You're not, pregnant, are you?"

Tina blushed hotly, "No!"

Mike licked his lower lip reflexively and pulled Tina closer against him. If Quinn only knew exactly why Tina was blushing so hard…

"Engaged," Rachel asked again amid the cheers and congratulations. Rachel had always thought she would be engaged first. She was more talented, and older, and… Well it was only fair. But, Rachel was nothing if not gracious. So she pasted on a smile, grabbed Finn's hand and congratulated Tina. She tactfully ignored the fact that Finn was whimpering because she was very nearly cutting off the circulation in his arm.

* * *

><p>Tina swayed in Mike's arms as their friends surrounded them, counting down to the New Year. The party had jumped back into full swing after the news about Tina and Mike. Now it was the last few seconds of 2011. Tina couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than in Mike's arms.<p>

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," Mike returned.

"Three," Rachel counted down, "two."

"One," Santana yelled as the room erupted into cheers and whistles.

Amid the noise, Tina and Mike locked lips while they danced to Auld Lang Syne. It was the perfect moment, the perfect end to 2011, and the perfect start to 2012 and the rest of their lives.

"_We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We are going to put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day."_

_-Edith Lovejoy Pierce_

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is. The end of this story, and the end of this year. Happy New Year, everyone. Hope 2012 is the start of something wonderful for you all. Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
